Never Tell
by winter0058
Summary: “We need a crash cart in here!” One of the people, who looked to be the doctor, yelled. “Clear” All working nurses moved away. They all waited to hear the hopeful sound of a regular heartbeat. “Time of death..” Dasey
1. Pull Through

The floors of the hospital room rang with the shrill sound of the beeping of a failing heart. Doctors and nurses began scrambling into the room, readjusting the hospital bed and pushing the six saddened family members away.

"We need a crash cart in here!" One of the people, who looked to be the doctor, yelled.

Two nurses ran out of the room, only to come back seconds later with a monitor.

"Charge at 300." The doctor rubbed the two pallets in his hands together before pressing them firmly on the body.

"Clear" All working nurses moved away. They all waited to hear the hopeful sound of a regular heartbeat. Nothing. The nurses began pressing oxygen back into the body.

"Again." They charged the pallets once more.

"Clear." Seconds passed. The doctor looked questionably at the nurse getting ready to call. He placed the pallets down and looked up at the clock hanging across the room.

"Time of death.." His sentence was interrupted by the loud sobs of a woman, followed by the whimper of a little girl.

"Wait." A man stepped forward. He walked to the bed, pushing by the doctor.

"C'mon Casey, you have to get through this. You can't leave me, us. Its not time yet.

"I'm sorry Derek; we can't do anything for her." He looked at the hopeless boy sympathetically.

"Time of death." The sound of the flat heart rate disappeared, being replaced by a beep. The sound began to quicken.

"Vitals are stable Dr. Burgins." One of the nurses readjusted the bed. Derek's face lit up. The Doctor looked at Casey, and then back at the family.

"She was dead for more than 2 minutes. Her brain was deprived from oxygen for too long. We don't know how much long term damage it has actually caused. We will run a few more tests. All you can do is hope that she can wake up from this coma." He smiled and left the room.

"You're going to get through this Casey, you are." Thoughts that came from the Derek Venturi.


	2. Our Secrets

One month earlier

Casey's POV

"Seriously Case, visiting our parents shouldn't be so bad. I mean, what can they do? Make us sleep in different rooms?" Derek jokingly replied. He silently leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"How can you stay so calm? It's been what, 4 months since we both have seen them and they still don't know about us dating or moving in with each other." I began stuffing the outfits I had chose earlier, into the small suitcase. I knew that it would eventually bother me enough to have to reorganize it but I couldn't think.

I didn't know why I was even going. I couldn't handle the look my mom would give me after finding out. I couldn't ruin their Christmas.

I plopped down on the bed and sighed. 'What am I going to do?'

"Hey Derek." I yelled loud enough out of my room for him to hear from the kitchen.

"Mef Facey." He answered, mouth full and everything. I could hear him rummaging around inside the refrigerator.

"You think you can contract some sort of voodoo mystery disease quick enough so that we don't have to go." I heard him cough. He walked into the room slightly chuckling to himself.

"Come on its not going to be that bad. Stop overreacting." He sat down next to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and began to slowly massage it.

"Now you have to get ready, we were supposed to leave five minutes ago." He lightly kissed me and made his way out of my room.

I sighed again. 'I guess we might as well get it over with.' I got up and zipped the suitcase shut. I looked at myself in the mirror. My brown hair, which had been long for so many years, was now cut shoulder length. I looked more like my mother each day.

My mother. What was I going to do to her? I knew she wouldn't support it. She just wouldn't. It was incest. It was against everything she had taught me. And yet, I couldn't give it up. Never.

I pulled the suitcase off of my bed and onto the floor, slowly rolling it into our living room.

"Ready to go babe?" Derek came toward me and took the suitcase out of my hand. I nodded, hesitantly.

"As ready as ill ever be."


	3. Authors Note

Hey everyone, I'm sorry my chapters are so short. I'm still trying to figure out how to do all of this. Please review, I'm sure I will have a chapter up soon. Thank you to everyone whose already read and reviewed.

Enjoy

xoxoxo


	4. Somethings Wrong

**A/N well here is the next chapter to my story, Enjoy and review.**

**Xoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD =(**

Still One Month Later

Derek's POV

'I honestly couldn't tell you what we are going to do to tell them.' I carried Casey's bag down our apartment building stairs and into the rental car.

"We have everything, right?" Casey's voice filtered into the hallway from the apartment.

"Casey, calm down, we have everything." I tried so hard to reassure her, but she was still worried. I really couldn't blame her. She had every reason to doubt the way her mother would react.

"C'mon Case, Lets go." She ran out of the room, shutting the door and locking it.

"Let's go." She sounded out of breath.

4 hours later…

I drove up the driveway to my childhood home. The red paint had slowly worn off over the years and was now looking browner then ever. The children bikes that once occupied every aspect of the porch were now removed, only to be replaced by the emptiness of fall leaves and dirt.

I sighed as I put the car into park. Casey's hand gripped the armrest. She was tense.

I grabbed her hand, slowly holding it in mine.

"We're going to be okay." She smiled. Her fake smile. I knew her long enough to know the difference.

"Hey, look at me." I lifted her chin. "Even if they don't agree with this, I'm still here for you. No matter what."

"Okay." She released my hand and exited the car.

I left the car, and took my time getting to the trunk. I knew that the best thing to do was to leave her alone.

"SMEREK!" I knew that voice. Marti. Even after turning 13 she still called me that.

I pulled the luggage out of the trunk and placed it onto the ground.

"That honestly cannot be my Smarti. Who are you and what have you done to my cute little sister." I grinned and engulfed her into a very rare, Derek Venturi hug.

Marti definitely was a Venturi, no doubt in mind about that. She shared the same smirk that I had.

"Smerek, where have you been for these past months, no letter, no phone call? How hard is it to pick up a phone? God knows you remember the number. You gave it to so many girls; it's bound to be engraved into the head of yours." I rolled my eyes.

Nora was definitely rubbing off on her.

She led me into the house. I placed the suitcase down on the ground. My face was met with the smile of a carbon copy of Casey.

"Lizzie?" She nodded and tackled me into a hug. Her hair had been styled into curls. She looked less tom-boyish.

A voice amplified from behind her.

"Hey bro."

"Ed, you've grown so much." I grinned and awkwardly hugged him. He was definitely getting older.

I recognized two other figures walking out of the kitchen.

"Derek, welcome back"

"Thanks Nora." I looked around the living room. I was searching for Casey.

"So, anyone see Casey?" I tried hard not to make it obvious. I couldn't blow it now.

"She should be up in her room." I quickly nodded and ran up the stairs.

I knocked on the door, and stepped in closing it shut behind me. The room looked exactly the same. Talk about blast from the past.

Casey had been sitting on her bed, her knees drawn to her chest, her head lying on the tops of them.

"Case." I walked toward her and sat on the bed beside her. She looked up and hesitated before moving slightly away from me.

"C'mon Casey, don't let them get to you." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let them get to me? Derek how and I suppose to do that? Do you know what my mom said to me when I walked in? She told me how proud she was of me, how much she trusted me." She was in tears.

"Casey don't cry- just don't cry." I pulled her into a hug. She didn't hug back though, I Knew that she felt a little better. Her shivered before she pulled away.

"Let's tell them tonight." I looked at her in awe.

"Are you sure? We could wait."

"No we have to do it tonight; I can't look at them without getting this thing out of the way." She nodded before getting up.

"Let's do this before I change my mind." I sighed and followed her downstairs.

Casey's POV

'What am I doing? What am I doing?' I kept questioning myself. My feet mechanically brought me into the kitchen. I could hear Derek closely following behind.

"Mom, George, Derek and I have to talk to you." I deliberately walked back into the living room. Lizzie, Edwin and Marti had been already sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Guys, can you give us a minute?" The nodded and left tossing questioning looks between them.

"Could you guys maybe take a seat?" Derek's voice calmed only some of the butterflies in my stomach. I felt like throwing up.

'Not now Casey, Not now."

"Nora, Dad, what Casey and I have been trying to say is-."

"Derek and I have been dating for almost 4 months. We both moved in with each other soon after that. Pleasedontbemadimreallysorryidontwantto hurt you." I exhaled loudly. I looked back at Derek. He stepped forward and took my hand. I felt him whispering in my ear.

"You did great." His voice was shaky but reassuring.

I waited. I waited for the response.

"No." My face fell. I knew it.

"Excuse me?" I knew Derek was mad. He squeezed my hand.

"No, this can't be happening. Casey, I raised you better than this. You know better than this." She didn't approve.

"YES!" I heard Marti yelling from the top of the stairs. All three siblings came running down, grinning.

"That will be 12 bucks Edwin." I couldn't help but smile. My thoughts quickly diverted back to my mother and George.

"I forbid this." We immediately went silent. Derek stepped forward. My eyes stung from the forced tears.

"Let's go." I heard him hiss behind me. I nodded at him and walked toward the coat rack.

Painfully I slipped my coat and scarf on. I looked back at the family. Mom and George were still sitting on the couch, their heads glued to the ground. Lizzie, Edwin and Marti all looked sympathetic. I tried hard to plaster a smile on my face, though I was making a pathetic attempt.

Derek picked the suitcase off the ground and led me outside.

"Casey, we'll get through this." He opened the door for me and shut it as I slid in. He started the car and backed out of the driveway.

My worst nightmare had just come true.

DVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCM

Lizzie's POV

"What the hell just happened?" I looked at Edwin and back at my parents.

"How could you guys do that?" Mom looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"Do what? They were the ones who did this. They did this." I motioned for Edwin for back me up.

"You mean your daughter and your stepson?" I heard Edwin respond. My mother cringed at the words.

"It's not their fault that they fell in love and are dating. What can you honestly do to stop them?" I said back.

"You are in no position to judge Elizabeth. You have no idea what kind of position we have been out in. We can't let this happen, George, we can't let this happen." She looked at George. His eyes were on the door, as if he were waiting for them to come back.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Marti came up from behind and sat in Derek's old chair.

"You guys have no idea how bias you guys sound. Maybe you should wake the hell up from this little perfect world you live in and come into reality. You cannot control them. They will do what they please for as long as they want." She sat back, as if she were relaxed.

The phone rang. We all stayed in place. No one felt the need to pick up. This was not the time to pick up the phone.

Edwin walked to the phone and picked up.

"Hello?" His face expression changed. My stomach dropped. Something was up.

He hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" I heard George ask. His voice was bitter.

"It's Casey, something happen."

**A/N I guess I'll leave you guys with this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I spent a lot of time trying to think it up. Please, please review, it makes me happy. =)**


	5. That day

**Hello all of my wonderful readers. I am back with another update. Hopefully this isn't too much to ask but can you pleaseeeee review. Reviews keep me writing this story. Let me just tell you people now, this is just the beginning. The whole point of the story will come up soon, I promise. Anyways, review, favorite, make suggestions, whatever makes you happy? Please at least acknowledge that someone reads this story. =D On with the reading…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD  
**

**2 minutes before the call**

Derek's POV

I looked over at Casey. Her face was pale, almost ghost like. I opened my mouth to say something but was immediately stopped by my conscious. We were both in this together, and yet I haven't felt this alone in months.

"Derek, let's go home." I heard her slightly whisper. Her voice was raspy, and shaky, as if she had been crying.

"Home, where?" I pulled the car over on the side of the road and turned to her. Though it was dark, I could still see the tears that stained her face. I reached up wiped one away. She flinched back.

"Home, home." She sniffed and turned toward the window.

"Are you sure you want to go back. We can just leave, and go back to our apartment." She looked at me. Her eyes looked pained, confused.

"No, we have to fix this. I can't be with someone my family doesn't approve of." I felt slightly hurt with the words. They did approve of me; they just didn't like us together.

"I think the best thing right now is to go back home, and try and make them see it our way." She turned again toward me. She sat back in her chair, her head resting on the headrest.

"But what if they don't see it our way; what then Casey?" They wouldn't approve. What happened minutes ago proved it.

"Then that's their problem. I just want to make it right. I don't think I could go through life, wondering what it would be like if I had said something to them." She cringed at the thought of them.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." I said hesitantly. Her eyes shot out at me.

"Derek! Don't you understand that I can't just forget about my family- our family? Why can you not get it through your thick head? I need to go back." The word slapped me. She's never talked to me this way. Ever. I was hurt and confused, and having her yell at me wasn't happening.

"You want to go see your freakin' family so badly? You drive down and see them." Iopened the driver's door and stepped out of the car.

The cold air instantly whipped at my face. I began walking forward, leaving the car on the side of the road.

Casey's POV

I looked on in complete disgust as Derek left the car. 'How could he abandon me with this guilt?' How could he just walk out? I slid my body into the drivers' seat and started the car. 'What kind of person would I be if I left him out there?'

I put the car into drive and began pulling off the curb. My attempts of trying to see Derek in this light were pathetic but I still wanted to try. I rolled the window down enough for me to look out.

"Derek! Come Back." I yelled repeatedly. There was still no sign of him.

I leaned down to reach my cell phone from my pocket. My hand slipped away from the wheel of the car. I felt the whole car move, my body to frail to stay in place. I lunged forward and hit my head on the steering wheel.

I felt the air force out of my lungs. I could feel the blood in my head pound. Another hit. My body lunged sideways again. The glass from the window in front of me shattered toward me. The glass pierces my cheeks.

"Ah!" I couldn't get a scream out. I heard another thump sound from outside the car. My whole body fell out of my seat. My head hit the top of my car.

My eyesight slowly began blurring.

"Derek." I managed to get some words out.

"Casey! Where are you?"

"Derek. I'm he- I ran out of breath. My head hurt. I wanted the pain to end. I wanted it to just en-

Derek's POV

"Casey! Where the hell are you?" I looked around in the rummage of what was left of my car. 'My heart dropped into my stomach. 'Where was she?' 'Was she safe?' 'How did this happen?" I heard a slight whimper from the inside of the car.

I ran toward the other end of the car, tripping in the process.

"Case." I peer into the semi broken window. Casey was lying there. Her eyes closed, her head bleeding.

"Casey!" I began looked around then breaking the window in with my hand. I couldn't feel the pain. Nothing hurt. My mind was too busy thinking about her.

I dragged her out of the window hole, her body limp. Her head lied in my lap.

"Case. C'mon, wake up." My eye welled up with tears. Her eyes slightly opened. Her mouth slightly moved, whispering a few words.

Casey's POV

**'**I saw him, I saw him.' I opened my eyes, only to be met with his.

"Derek." My voice barely came out in a whisper.

"Case. C'mon, wake up." He shook me a little. I felt my mind begin to slip again.

"I'm sorry." My mind finally went black

**A/N Please please pleaseee review. Any suggestions? I'll take them. **

**IMPORTANT: I will be posting up another chapter later tonight. IF you're confused, the story should speed up to present time in the near chapters. **


	6. The Other Side of the Story

**Hello everyone, as I promised, another chapter. This one is pretty short, but it should clear up almost everything. Enjoy and reviewwww.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

No ones POV

"911 what is the emergency?" A robotic women's voice playing on the other end of the phone.

"Ther- there was an accident at the crossing of…" Derek looked around for street signs. He squinted until his eyes readjusted to the corner sign.

"We're at the corner of Wall berry and Fitch, People are hurt, badly." He cringed at the thought. Casey was still lying in his lap, still unconscious.

"Okay sir; stay on the line with me, how many victims are there?" She repeated.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? There one with me right now. It's my girlfriend, she's unconscious." He was frantic, almost desperate for help.

"When is the ambulance coming?"

"It should be coming soon?" The voice had a soothing affect to it. From down the streets, sirens and police cars could be heard.

Police cars began showing up, surrounding the patch of grass occupied by the rusted car. They pulled the gurney out of the back of the ambulance and dragged it toward Casey.

"1...2...3...up." They lifted her from Derek's lap. He quickly jumped up from his couched position, following closely behind.

"Where- where are you guys taking her?" His voice cracked.

"Centerville Hospital." He slid into the back of the ambulance, gripping Casey's hand as they began to drive off toward the hospital.

Derek pulled his cell phone out of his pocket mechanically and began dialing numbers that had in fact been etched into his mind.

He waited three rings before someone had picked up. Edwin.

"Hel- hello?" The background had been silent.

"Edwin," Derek paused. "Casey was in an accident, she's still unconscious. We're in the ambulance right now on our way to Centerville Hospital. Tell Dad and Nora." Derek hung up the phone bringing his attention back to Casey.

He slowly kissed her hand in realization. He was gripping onto life for the both of them.

**A/N: Review =)**


	7. Him

**Well everyone, here is yet another chapter. I put a lot of thought into it. I would greatly appreciate if you would please review afterwards. I'm trying to meet my goal of 14 or 15 reviews after this chapter. Anonymous or not, you can still review. As always, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

**Present Day**

**No ones Point of View**

Casey's body was lying on the hospital bed, her hair falling off of her shoulders, her eyes closed, as if she were in a heavenly sleep. The machines around her played rhythmically, following her heartbeat. An opaque tube led out of her mouth and into a ventilator behind her.

Beside his bedside stood him. Her love. Her life. Derek. He hadn't left, not since that night, not since hell had opened its gates for him.

His face had thinned, dark circles occupied under his once brightened eyes. His forehead was rested on the side of bed; his hand was still gripping hers. The room was empty; ever since he kicked out the family that had rejected them.

"Derek." A voice called from the doorway. Derek jumped from the broken silence and looked toward the door. A man, blond hair, stepped into the room, holding flowers and a small white bag.

"Sam?" Derek got up from where he was sitting and walked toward his best friend. Or ex best friend. They hadn't talked for months.

"How could you not have told me?" His eyes were filled with sadness, with hurt. He set the contents of his hand on the unoccupied bed and turned toward Derek.

"Told you what? That your ex- girlfriend got into a car accident and is dancing on the threads of life? That your best friend has been to hell and back?" He cringed at the thoughts of death.

Sam went silent. His eyes gazed toward the bed.

"Casey." He sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into?" He took a seat in an unoccupied area near the bed. He just sat; just sat.

Derek stood in place, silently rethinking the day that had ruined their friendship.

**Flashback**

_Derek skated left passed Sam and Gerald and into the goal. His arms flew upward in a winning position. He glanced toward the bleachers, looking for Casey. She was sitting in the far back, her head hid behind one of her books._

_"Hey D, that was good man." Sam came up from behind him and patted him roughly on the back._

_"Well I try my best." He smirked. _

_They skated toward the exit, briefly stopping to take their hockey skates off and walking into the locker room. _

_"You know, I've been thinking about asking Casey out. I've seen her everywhere lately. I think she likes me or something." Derek kept to himself. He tried hard to stop himself from saying something; to stop himself from yelling to everyone, 'Casey is my girl' 'She's with me.' He knew saying something would automatically say something._

_"It wouldn't do any harm to my reputation either. I mean a cheerleader and a hockey star." Sam drabbled on. Derek gripped his helmet. His knuckles turned a light shade of pink, and then went ghost white. _

_"And, she's hot. I wouldn't mind having her by my side for a couple of weeks." He laughed at his comment. Derek pulled his backpack over his shoulders and turned toward Sam._

_"Hey Sam." Sam looked up at Derek. He felt a cold fist hit him directly in the eye. He expected a punch. He knew it. He finally confirmed what he had thought for so long._

_"You like her, don't you." Sam held his eye. Derek stared at him, not saying anything. He turned toward the door and began walking out. Behind him he could hear Sam yelling._

_"Its okay, you don't have to say anything; you silence answers for you." The door slammed shut, leaving Sam in utter silence._

_Derek walked out of the locker room and toward the bleachers. Casey was standing at the bottom, a coat wrapped around her hands._

_"Hey." She smiled. "Ready to go?" He wrapped his hand around her shoulders._

_"Let's get out of here."_

**End of Flashback**

"I'm sorry." Those whispered words slipped out of Derek's mouth.

"They looked at each other. Sam nodded in approval toward Derek.

"I know Derek; I know." Derek took a seat in his regular spot.

They both sat in silence, staring deeply at the girl whom they hoped would wake up.

**A/N: I worked hard on this chapter; please review. I missed Sam so I thought I would throw him in there. =D**

**Review**

**xoxox**


	8. All in this Together

**Here is another Chapter everyone. I hope you enjoy. Review, review, review. I'm still deciding on whether I should write another chapter today. That depends on you guys though. Review and I'll probably write another. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD =(**

**No ones POV**

It had been hours since Sam had left. Derek was sleeping, in the same position as before. His hand still gripping hers; his head still resting against the edge of the bed. The nurse had walked in minutes before, checking her vitals and giving her another dose of morphine.

"Derek." The voice of a female came from the door. Derek looked up, only to be disappointed by who he saw. It was her, one of them.

"What do you want Lizzie?" Derek's voice was bitter; unhappy.

"You know you're not welcome here." He got up from his seat and began walking toward her. Lizzie began going toward the hospital bed, only to be stopped by Derek. He held his hand up, stopping her.

"Derek." She smacked his arm away. "I have a right to see my sister."

"Your sister? You mean the one who came to you guys in hopes to be accepted, only to find out that everyone was against her? You mean the sister you rejected as your own blood?" She looked away from his gaze. Her cheeks had gone red; her eye had begun tearing.

"I did nothing wrong. I tried sticking up for both of you." She sternly said.

"By doing what, standing around? That didn't do shit and now she's lying there, holding on for dear life." He pointed toward Casey's body angrily.

"This is your fault; your fault." He began crying. He weakly dropped his hand.

"My fault." He whispered. Lizzie pulled him into a hug. He let out a sob, crying on her shoulder. Minutes passed. Lizzie continuously shushed Derek, trying to get him to calm down.

"It's not your fault." She repeated. He pulled back from her hug.

"Thanks." He weakly smiled and walked back to his chair. He motioned her to sit in the empty seat of the opposite side of the bed.

She stared blankly at Casey. 'Casey, what have you left us with?'

**DVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCM**

**Edwin's POV**

I paced back and forth in my room. Lizzie was suppose to call by now. She had left hours ago to go see Casey, to go confront Derek. I insisted on going, but she wouldn't let it, she said that "she had to do it."

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and looked through my contact list. I wanted to call Lizzie, but I didn't know when the best time would be. 'I have to find out.' I dialed her number and held the phone up to my ear.

It rang on the other end; once; twice.

"Hello?" Lizzie was whispering on the other end.

"Oh thank God Liz, I thought Derek had killed you; Where are you." She sighed. I heard her talking to someone in the background. The sound of her heels clicking against the floor echoed.

"I'm in the hospital Ed. I think you should come down here, now. I can't handle this Edwin. I'm not sure how Derek was doing it by himself all this time." She cried a little on the phone.

"Just stay there, I'm coming." I grabbed my coat off of my computer chair and made my way outside.

"Okay." She hung up on the other line. I began walking toward my car.

"Edwin, where are you going?" Someone had followed me. Damn it.

**No one's POV**

Marti had seen her brother rush out of the house. She had seen him call Lizzie. She had seen her brother and her step sister plan this.

"Edwin, where are you going?" He froze, pausing for a moment and turning around.

"I'm. go-going out." His voice cracked. She knew he was lying.

"Oh, then I guess you won't mind me tagging along." She smirked. He knew that she knew.

"Ugh, fine. I'm going to go and see Casey." She came up to the car and got into the passenger side.

"Without me." She whined. "I am deeply hurt Edwin. Casey is my step sister, I care about her."

"I know, I know, but still, we can't blow this. Derek already doesn't trust us and he's already blaming us." He pulled out of their driveway and began toward the hospital.

They both sat in silence. The only reason why they hadn't seen Casey was because of their parents. Nora refused to see her daughter. George refused to look at Derek.

Neither of them could understand why they hated them together so much. Everyone saw it coming; everyone. And yet, this came out of it. The hatred had been so massive; it was surprising how Derek and Casey still called themselves Nora and George's children.

**Marti's POV**

Ding; first floor; Ding; second floor.

The doors swept open revealing The Intensive Care Unit. Edwin had quietly run out of the elevators and toward the front desk. A woman; Cindy; sat as the nurse.

"Casey McDonald." He said. I follow slowly behind him. I knew the woman would be no help. She looked like she wouldn't be any help.

I walked passed many of the rooms. I heard crying from one of them as a doctor called time of death. I heard silence from another.

'That would have been us if it wasn't for Derek.' I thought back to the day Casey almost died. I cried with no hope, and yet Derek stepped forward and got her to breath again, got her to live.

I paused in front of one of the doors. I knew this was her room. This was Casey's room. I remembered looking at the door number, memorizing it.

I walked into the bright white room. It was the lightest shade of white. It had been so white that it looked as if it had a hint of blue.

Her body was lying in the same place it had been weeks ago. The only difference was that Lizzie was sitting beside her, and Derek was on the other side.

"Smerek?" He looked up from his bedside. His eyes were red, his face was flushed.

I immediately knew that he needed us; that he couldn't do this alone. I walked to him and hugged him. He turned toward me, still sitting, and hugged back. Lizzie was smiling, but not in happiness, in relief. Edwin had arrived moments ago, tapping Lizzie on the shoulder and leading her out of the room.

"Sme- Derek, everything will be okay." I assured him. In the back of my mind though, I knew that it was up to Casey.

'Casey, you need to wake up.' My mind pleaded with hers. Not only did she have to wake up to fix this mess; she needed to wake up for the survival of him, Derek.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I'm still deciding on whether I should write a chapter today. Please review, I worked really hard on this. **


	9. Waiting for Her

**So here is the update that I promised. I did get reviews. Thank you everyone who did write one. Please review and I promise another chapter tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

**No one's POV**

They had all sat in the hospital room, silently. None of them looked at each other, none of them spoke. It was if they had detached themselves from the world; detached themselves from the situation.

"I think its time for you guys to leave. Go get something to eat, or go home to get some rest." Derek spoke low; barely hearable. Edwin sighed. He knew that his brother had done neither in hours.

"Not until you take your own advice." It was if Lizzie had heard him, or read his mind. Derek only sat; staring back at Casey. If something were to happen to her while he was gone, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror; look at himself living life alone if it came to that.

Marti walked toward him and touched his shoulder.

"C'mon Smerek, Lizzie and Edwin will stay here with Casey. You need to at least get something to eat." He looked hesitantly at Marti and Lizzie and then back to Casey.

"Casey wouldn't want you to starve yourself if she was here. She would want you to live life; even if she's not here." Edwin began saying. He was whispering, knowing that speaking loudly would only upset his brother more.

Derek's eyes began tearing. He nodded, not speaking. He bent over and kissed Casey on the forehead before following Marti down to the Cafeteria.

**Lizzie's POV**

I watched as Derek bent down and kissed Casey on the forehead. I could have sworn I heard him whispering something to her, but I wasn't sure of it.

"Liz, what are we going to do?" Edwin's voice flooded in from behind her. I hadn't gotten up to acknowledge him being there. I sighed and got up from my seat. My breath quivered as I did.

"His soul is slo-"I slipped him into a hug. My eye spewed tears. I couldn't help it. I spent all those hours, trying so hard to keep it in; for Derek.

"Edwin, I need my older sister back; it's breaking my heart watching them both die inside. I can't take it." I cried.

"Shh, shh Lizzie; she'll be okay; she's going to come back, they both will." He held me in a hug, until I pulled back. I wiped the mascara that had run.

"I'll be right back. I can't take being here and I have to fix my makeup." Edwin nodded and took a seat next to Casey. I grabbed my bag and left, looking for the nearest bathroom I could use.

**Derek's POV**

I couldn't leave; how could I leave? 'What if Casey woke up and I wasn't there?' 'What if something bad happens and I can't say my goodbyes?' I tried to push the thoughts out of my head.

I was sitting at one of the hospital lunch tables, my head resting against my fist. I couldn't keep my head up and yet I didn't want to sleep.

"Here," Marti sat down across the table and handed me a sandwich. "Eat this." She set it down next to my arm.

"Smerek, she will wake up." I knew Marti was just saying that. Casey had been in a coma for 3 and half months. They say that people who are in those types of comas don't wake up. They don't wake up; they don't laugh again; they don't cry again. They just stay in eternal sleep.

"Don't you ever loose hope." She looked at me sternly. I knew that she meant well, but I was too tired listen. I closed my eyes, allowing the sounds of the cafeteria to put me to sleep.

**DVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCM**

**Derek's POV**

I felt someone violently shake my. My head slipped off of my arm and fell. I instantly jerked my head upward. My eyes met Marti's. They looked frantic. She was talking on her cell phone, speaking quickly and unclearly.

"Derek, wake up; something is happening to Casey." I jumped upward, grabbing her arm and running toward the elevator.

**Minutes earlier**

**Edwin's POV**

I retraced Casey's face with my eyes. Though I had seen her weeks ago, I hadn't actually looked at her. Lizzie was still in the bathroom; Derek and Marti were still in the lunch room.

Beep; beep; beep; beep. I looked around and toward the heart monitor.

I jumped up from the sudden noise. I ran out into the hallway trying to get anyone's attention.

"We need a doctor in here, now." Nurses began running into the room, readjusting her bed and checking her heart.

"She's going into cardiac arrest. Someone page the doctor and get a crash cart in here." 'No, no, no, this can't be happening." Shaking, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and proceeded to call Marti.

I impatiently waited. It rang once; and then again.

"Hello?" Her mouth sounded full.

"Marti, its Casey; she's going into Cardiac arrest." I heard Mari cough in the background. She began calling Derek's name.

"Okay, we're coming." She hung up. I looked over at the nurses. They had tried restarting her heart, just as they did only a couple of days ago.

'C'mon Casey wake up.' I hope and silently I prayed.

**No ones POV**

Derek ran into the room, pulling Marti along. The nurses had long been gone, saying that she was stable for now. He let go of Marti and made his way toward Casey's bedside.

He held her hand once more and sat there, staring at her.

Lizzie walked into the room, her face puffy, her eyes bloodshot. Edwin watched as she walked in, taking her place back next to her.

They all once more stared at the lifeless body.

Derek jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Guys did you see that?" He was pointing toward Casey. "She just moved' her eyes just moved." He began smiling. He grabbed a hold of her hand.

Lizzie studied her face.

"Derek, that's not funny; maybe you should get some rest."

"I swear to God, she just moved. Her eyes. Look at them." They waited once more.

Derek began squeezing Casey's hand, holding it delicately in hers. He held his breath. He knew that she moved; he knew it. Seconds passed. He began pulling away from her hand. That was it. He couldn't take that false hope.

Then it happened. He felt her hold him back. He felt her hand squeeze, holding his back.

Her eyes began opening slightly. She began to moan in pain. Marti let out a squeal. Lizzie and Edwin moved closer to her bed. None of them could believe it. She was waking up, actually waking up.

Casey opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes traveled from Derek's, to Lizzie's, to Edwin's and finally to Marti's.

"Where am I?" She pulled her hand away from Derek's grip.

"Lizzie, who are these people? Who is he?" Lizzie looked at Derek.

The same thought traveled to each person as they looked on in awe to the awakened Casey.

'This could not be happening.'

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed. Please click the little review button and type a few kind words.**

**IMPORTANT: For anyone who is confused, after this chapter is where the whole plot of the story comes in. **

**Please, please review. =D**


	10. Questions

**Hello again. I'm back with another chapter. Please review. I worked really hard and took time out of my homework hours to write this. I would greatly appreciate it if you did write one. I try my best to update everyday and seeing a review is a gift showing gratitude toward my hard work. =P Thank you to everyone who reviews my chapters. Cookies and brownies to all; enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD **

**No ones POV**

**"**Lizzie, who are these people?" Casey pulled her hand away from Derek's and was now holding her hand in a fist. She grabbed a hold of Lizzie's sleeve and began pulling it.

"Casey, that's Derek, your step brother and boy- Derek coughed, catching Lizzie's attention. She looked at him questionably. He nodded in disagreement.

"That's Edwin, your other step brother. And that's Marti, your step sister. Mom got remarried 7 years ago. Do-don't you remember?" Casey looked at Lizzie and then at the others. Her forehead creased in confusion. She closed her eyes in thought and laid her head on the pillow holding her up.

'No. This cannot be happening to me. Why are you doing this to me?" Derek held his head toward the ceiling and dropped his arms to his sides.

"I'm going to go find a nurse." He pointed toward Marti and Lizzie and motioned them to follow him. He walked out of the room, his feet thumping as they made contact with the floor.

"Derek." Lizzie came up from behind him, grabbing his jacket sleeve. He paused before shooing her off.

"Derek, Come back." Marti ran up in front of him, blocking his pathway.

"Derek, listen. Why wouldn't you let me tell her that you were her boyfriend?" Lizzie held his shoulder tightly this time. She looked at him, her expression frustrated. His eyes looked sad. As if he had just seen His love die.

"Why?" Marti had stood up, face to face with him.

"Becau- because she's gone. The Casey I fell in love with isn't there anymore." He yelled; louder than he should have. He shoved his way out of Lizzie's grip.

"I don't think I can handle going through the frustrations and the hurt. It hurts so much Lizzie, it hur-hurts so much." He let out a cry.

"If you love her that much, you'd be willing to do it all again." Marti said from behind him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Telling her would only confuse her. Putting all this information on her is only going to make this situation worse. I want to be the one to create the memories with her. I want to be the one to be there with her to experience what Casey and I had months ago. I don't want someone telling her as if it were a story from a book." He explained.

"Promise me this, you will not tell Casey that she and I shared any kind of relationship." Lizzie and Marti both looked at him hesitantly, before nodding in agreement.

"Let's go get the doctor."

**Casey's POV**

By the time I had opened my eyes they had left. Lizzie, my blood sister had left me with a total stranger. 'Edwin.' I recalled his name because it seemed unique, a name I had never heard.

I felt a Brotherly vibe from him. I knew that he looked out for me, cared for me. The way he studied my face when he thought I wasn't looking said it all. The other boy, I couldn't remember his name, I didn't feel the same as I did with Edwin. I felt no family connection. If this guy was my brother, why didn't feel like I didn't know him.

"Edwin?" I decided to see what he knew. What he knew about me; about this so called remarriage.

"Ye-yeah?" His voice cracked. He was nervous.

"Where am I, and what relationship do I have with you?" He stood straight. He had been leaning against the wall across from the bed.

"I- I am yo-your step brother. I guess, we haven't been that close until a few months ago when you moved out." He seemed to know at least some stuff about me.

"And what relationship do I have with the other boy?" Edwin gulped in nervousness. I could tell he was in a tight situation, the way I wanted him to be.

"He's your step brother;" I nodded. "And your boyfriend." I nodded again. 'Wait, what?' Had I heard correctly what he had said? That he was my boyfriend?

"Boyfriend?" He nodded.

"You have got to be kidding me." The other guy, what was his name, was standing in the doorway.

"You." The words escaped my lips. He stood there in the doorway, his eyes fixed on Edwin. If his look could kill, Edwin would be dead right now.

"What did he tell you?" His voice was at a whisper. Lizzie and the little one, Marti, were standing behind him, pushing through to get into the room.

"Casey." Lizzie, Oh how happy I was to see her face. She seemed so much older, it was just yesterday I had seen her as an eleven year old.

"Get out." I was confused, and scared. What was going on?

"What?" It came from his mouth. I couldn't make eye contact with him. He knew something about me that I myself didn't know.

"Get out, all of you; you all are liars. You aren't my step siblings. Get out!" I yelled. I saw Edwin flinch and walk out with Marti.

He just stood there. He didn't move. He made no acknowledgment that he had heard me. Lizzie turned and looked at both of us before pushing him out of the room.

**No Ones POV**

Lizzie walked back into the room and took a seat beside Casey. They both sat in silence, staring at each other.

"Lizzie, what's going on here? Where am i? What am I doing here?" Casey pleaded, not only with her voice, but with her eyes.

"Casey, How old am I" Lizzie asked. Casey looked away for a moment before returning her answer.

"11." 'no, no, no, She couldn't have.' Lizzie kept to herself, showing no emotion to the answer.

"I'm 18." She said quietly. Casey's expression changed. She was more confused.

"You got into a car accident over three months ago. You were in a coma. You faced death so many times, so many times. Bringing us to today, when you woke up in this hospital." Lizzie explained. Casey stared at her. Frozen in her expression.

"Wheres- wheres mom?" She spoke her words quietly. Lizzie sighed. She knew what she had to do. Though it was what Derek had been against, she had to do it.

Lizzie took out her cell phone, dialing the numbers and handing it to Casey. 'mom?' Casey mouthed the words. She nodded.

"Hello?" The other line could be heard in the open.

"Mom?" Casey cried. Tears began falling from her eyes.

"Mom, what happened to me?"

**a/n: I hope you all liked this chapter. Please Review, review, review.**

**Oh yeah if you guys have any questions on the story, I will be more that happy to answer them, just write them in the reviews or whatever and I will answer them as quick as possible.**


	11. What Went Wrong?

**Hello all; sorry my post was so late, I took a 30 minute nap that turned into 2 hours. Anyways, thank you guys all for the wonderful reviews. They make me smile. =) umm, enjoy and review, review, reviewww.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

**Lizzie's POV**

**'**What have I done?'

**No Ones POV**

Nora had gotten home minutes before. She had gone out looking for her missing children.

'Nora, you can't get worked up about this, they are all grown enough to take care of themselves.' She kept muttering to herself.

**FLASHBACK- hours before**

_"Lizzie, its time to come downstairs for dinner." Nora had walked into Lizzie's room only to find an empty bed and missing car keys. _

_"Edwin!" She yelled from Lizzie's room. She expected Edwin to run downstairs, but was disappointed to find that no one came._

_She fumbled into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. _

_'What was the number again? 792-345-6 or 1?" She second guessed herself, dialing the number with a one. _

_It rang; and rang; and rang;_

_"The number you are trying to reach is not in service right now. Please hang up and try again." A robotic voice played on the other line. _

_'Shit' she dialed George's number. He had stayed late at the office to finish his case. _

_"Hello?" His voice sounded worn, almost bored like. _

_"George, do you have any idea where any of your children are?" He sighed. He knew where they were; Marti had called him; he just didn't want to say anything to Nora. _

_He thought for a second before answering._

_"No Nora, I don't have a clue where any of them are. Have you tried their phone?" He voice dragged on._

_"Honestly George, how stupid do you think I am? Of course I called their cell, no one picked up." She sighed again._

_"I'm going out to go and look for them, if they show up or call, call me." She said sternly. She hung up her phone and grabbed her coat before getting into her car._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**No ones POV**

"George?" Nora called out. She waited, hoping that he would have gotten home.

"I'm in here." His voice carried from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen, finding him sitting at the counter, drinking from a mug.

"Hey." He said, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" she said. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"A while; Marti called me; they're all at the hospital." Nora stood still. Her expression had gone blank.

"None of them are hurt; they went to go and see Casey- and Derek."

"Nora, tell me one thing; why are you so against Casey and Derek?" She silently took a seat next to him.

"Be-because." She began, "Because I'm loosing my daughter. I've seen Derek grow up through most of his teen year. I know what he has done. I don't want Casey to go through life wondering if she could have been with someone more driven to do something with life." She began tearing. Her eyes turned red and her cheeks had turned a light pink color.

George pulled Nora into a hug. She began crying and shaking violently.

"Shh, its okay; as parents we have done the best we could have done. It's not in our power who our children fall in love with. Its not incest; they became siblings long after their teen years. All we can do now is support Casey during this time." She only nodded in his shoulder. He exhaled loudly.

'It's finally over.'

**Casey's POV**

Lizzie handed me the phone. Mom. Where was she? Why wasn't she here with me?

"Hello." My heart dropped as she answered. Her voice quivered.

"Mom;" I couldn't help but start crying. It sounded like she was crying even before the phone call.

"Casey?"

"Mom, what happened to me?" I cried.

"Honey, where's Derek?"

"Derek, whose Derek. Mom, I don't remember anything." I was so frustrated with myself I don't think I could handle talking to her without getting angrier.

"Where's Lizzie?" She asked. I couldn't believe it. My own mother wouldn't talk to me. I reluctantly gave the phone to Lizzie.

**Lizzie's POV**

"Hello?" I was waiting for her to start yelling; but it never came.

"Lizzie, get Casey checked out; tell Derek," she sighed, "Tell Derek that I need to talk to him."

"Okay." The other line went dead.

"What did she say?" Casey asked. She was eager to find out.

"She just wanted you to get checked out, an-and she wants to talk to Derek later." Her face expression changed. Her mouth changed to and oval shape, as if she were saying 'oh.'

I got up and left the room, looking for the three of them. They were waiting outside of the doorway. Marti was sitting on the ground, her head resting on the wall behind her, her eyes closed. Derek and Edwin were talking; about what; I wasn't sure.

"Derek." I called him over.

"What happened; what did she say?" He asked. He seemed happier but at the same time he looked miserable.

"I called mom." His expression turned grave.

"How could you have done that Lizzie?" He ran his fingers nervously through his hair, silently consulting to himself what he should do.

"She wants to talk to you later." He paused. He knew this was coming, he knew.

**Derek's POV**

'No matter what, I'm not letting her take Casey away.'

**A/N; Well I hope you enjoy; please review. **


	12. His Decision

**Sorry everyone, for not updating yesterday. I had a case of the lazy bug. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked pretty hard trying to come up with something. I enjoyed reading last chapters comments. Please enjoy this chapter and review, review, reviewww. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

"Well it looks like everything is good for her physically." The doctor was holding a light up to Casey's eyes, moving it sideway. Her eyes obediently followed the light.

"But…" Derek was standing behind Lizzie, hands crossed, leaning against the wall behind him.

"But she is suffering from Retrograde Amnesia. This is a type of amnesia obtained when a patient had gone through some sort of trauma. Patients can't recall any important events that occurred before the accident, such as your mother's wedding." Lizzie gasped. Derek didn't dare say a word. He knew that if he opened his mouth something other than words would come out.

"I can have her discharged by tonight. I must warn you though; forcing any memories on her can greatly affect her mental recovery. Doing so can prevent Casey from ever regaining any of her memories." The doctor signed the documents in his hand and walked out of the room, muttering to himself.

Casey sighed and laid back into the bed. Lizzie turned around and faced Derek. They looked at each other almost as if they were having a conversation in their mind.

"I think I'm going to go and sign your discharge papers. C'mon, Ed; you can go bring the car around. Marti, you come home with Derek and Casey." Lizzie instructed. Marti only nodded and went back to listening to the Mp3 player she had discovered in Lizzie's pocket book.

"Wait Liz- Lizzie had already walked out of the door, Edwin following close behind her.

Casey tried pulling herself out of the bed, holding onto the side bars for support. Her arms quivered, her face turned red. She held her breath in hopes of getting up.

Derek watched Casey as she tried getting up. He knew she was in pain; he knew that he could help her. He wanted to, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. She tried again, this time falling hardly on the bed.

Casey opted to try once more; she gripped the cold metal through her fingers.

"Let me help." Derek quickly made his way to the bed and held her hand. He put his other arm around her, holding her back up.

"Get off me" Casey shoved his hand away, pushing Derek farther back. He stood there, for second, looking at her. 'This isn't her.' He turned away grabbing his coat and pulling it on. He took his place back against the wall, waiting for Casey to get ready. He looked sad, but in a disgusted way.

Marti got up, grabbing Casey's hand and gently pulling her up.

"Thanks." Casey smiled warmly.

"Yeah whatever, maybe instead of being so full of yourself, you can at least have some decency and stop being rude to people who aren't forced to help you." She snapped. She went back to her seat and popped the headphone back into her ears.

Casey looked back at Derek. She knew he was trying to avoid eye contact. He was looking at the window, his eyes following something outside.

She sighed, reaching for the nurse's button.

"Yes?" A nurse dressed in blue scrubs walked in.

"Hi, can you help me?" She asked. The nurse sighed and smiled looking shamefully at Derek and Marti.

**Edwin's POV**

I know that leaving Casey and Derek alone would be a bad idea but putting Marti in the middle was just pushing it. She will say something; she's not afraid to.

Lizzie was still at the front desk, signing release forms. She hadn't talked nor acknowledged that I was even there.

Buzz. I heard the noise come from behind the desk.

"Hey Cathy, can you get that? It's Room 341." 'Casey's room.'

"Great, they must all be dead." I muttered silently to Lizzie. She cracked a smile before it erase, just as fast.

"Liz, what's bothering you?" She didn't respond to what I had said.

"C'mon Lizzie, you can tell me anything; we're best friends, what can't you tell me that's really that bad?" She finished signing the papers and turned around.

"I'm a terrible sister. I don't want my own older sister to come home. I don't want her to come back and bring the pain that follows it."

"Listen, you're not a terrible sister. It's natural to feel this way. Eventually you will get over the hurt and sadness, and at the end of that tunnel will be your light." She smiled. Her eyes met up with mine. We stared for a minute before I watched her eyes look behind me.

"Mom?"

**No ones POV**

Nora ran toward Lizzie, her coat in her pocket and George following behind her.

"Oh honey! How is she?" Tears streamed down her face, a smile pasted on her lips.

"Sh-shes fine; She got discharged but she still needs to be watched. She has amnesia." Nora's smile changed, turning straight.

"Where is she right now?" George said from behind. His hair had grayed at the top and his face was creased. He looked tired but happy.

"She's with Marti and Derek- Lizzie looked passed her mother and smiled.

"She's right there." She pointed toward Casey, who was being wheel chaired by Derek toward them.

"Casey!" Nora ran to her daughter, bending down and hugging her.

"Hi Mom." She said weakly. She brushed the hair away from her eyes. They waited for a moment.

"Enough standing around, lets get you home. Derek, you come in the car with us. Lizzie, take Casey in Derek's car, Edwin you take Marti with you." They all nodded. Derek was hesitant to giving Lizzie his keys, but he handed them over.

**10 minutes later- in the car with Derek, Nora and George.**

Derek Venturi right now truly felt like a teenager again. He was put in the back seat; as he had been those days he would get sent home because of his 'bad behavior.'

"Derek, I think it's about time we talked." Nora began. She was turned toward him now.

He didn't respond; he vowed not to talk to them; not after what they had done.

"Look, I know you're mad at us, but this concerns Casey." He looked up at her.

"I think that she should stay with us; just for a little while."

"No." He didn't yell; he just said it. No emotion in his voice.

"Yes; have you seen her? She's miserable. I think what she needs now are people that she is familiar with." Derek thought for a moment.

"She can stay here for 3 weeks before we have to go back to school. Three weeks, and I have to take her home with me." He said quietly.

"No I wo-

"She's almost done with getting her degree; if she stops at any point, she'll get crushed with the work." Nora quieted for a moment.

"Fine; I get three weeks."

"Oh, and I'm staying during the visit." Though Nora or George couldn't see it, Derek was secretly smirking to himself in the back.

**With Casey and Lizzie**

"This is our house." Lizzie had said. She unlocked the front door and waited for Casey to follow. Casey looked around the house. Not much of it seemed familiar to her. She felt close to this place but couldn't put her finger on it.

From behind Nora, George and Derek walked in. No one of them had said a word; only dispersing to different areas of the living room.

**Casey's POV**

Mom and George sat down on the couch that occupied the living room. It was an ugly couch, though it did look slightly inviting. I stood next to it; waiting for them to say something. My eyes diverted toward Derek and then toward my parents. Why did this look so familiar? Why?

Pictured flashed in my mind. I felt the blood in my head pulse rapidly.

**Picture**

"_No, this can't be happening. Casey, I raised you better than this. You know better than this." She didn't approve._

It was my mom; she was talking to me. She looked disappointed. I felt my hand tingle. I knew who it was. I could smell the cologne. 'Derek'

No Ones POV

"Casey, hello, anyone in there?" Edwin was waving his hand in front of Casey's face. She flinched a little.

"Yea-yeah I'm fine.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed. I would certainly love to hear what you think will happen next. Review, review, reviewww**


	13. She remembers

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love all of your reviews. We're almost at 30 reviews. =) Let's make it there. Enjoy and review, review, reviewww.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

**Casey's POV**

"Casey, honey, why don't you go to your room and look around. Maybe something will trigger a memory." She didn't realize that I had seen something. I was internally fighting with myself. Should I tell her that I remembered something? Or should I keep it to myself and ask Lizzie questions later?

"Room?" I knew the house had some importance to me; the feeling I got from this house seemed strong; like I was connected to it.

"Oh that's right; you don't remember. Derek, go show Casey where her room is." Mom didn't even look up. Derek; whatever his name was; walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I followed him, trying to stay back at least 3 steps.

**Derek's POV**

She was so close; and yet I couldn't do anything. I just wanted to turn around and hug her, tell her that I loved her; I didn't want to scare her away.

'Don't force any memories on her.' If the doctor hadn't said that I would have already tried to get her to remember.

We walked passed the attic stairs, and my red door. Her door still had the dance posters taped to the front.

"This is your room." I opened the door and walked in. I heard her steps grow closer until she was in the room. Her eyes looked around at the pink and green theme. Her moth was slightly open; I wanted to laugh. She want the one who spent so many hours trying to perfect the way her room looked and she still didn't remember.

"If you need anything, my room is right next door." I pointed to the wall behind her bed. She only nodded in response.

**Casey's POV**

He just stood there. He said something; I wasn't paying enough attention to hear. I just nodded, hoping he would go away. He made me feel uncomfortable; like he could tell what I was thinking. We stood in the room; neither one of us talked.

He began walking forward, pausing closely in front of me.

"Uhh." His hand reached out and softly pushed me out of the way. I felt dizzy with the touch. He walked passed me avoiding looking at me.

**Picture **

"_C'mon Casey, don't let them get to you."_

"_Don't let them get to me? Derek how and I suppose to do that? Do you know what my mom said to me when I walked in? She told me how proud she was of me, how much she trusted me."_

"_Casey don't cry- just don't cry."_

"_Let's tell them tonight."_

"_Are you sure? We could wait."_

"_No we have to do it tonight; I can't look at them without getting this thing out of the way."_

"_Let's do this before I change my mind."_

My mind flashed with pictures of me and him hugging. These words; they sounded as though someone had come up to my ears and put headphones on me. I knew that voice. It was Derek's. 'What relationship did I really share with the kid?' Why was he so important?

I quickly followed out behind him. I didn't have to think where to go. My mind immediately brought me down the stairs. They were all seated on the couch. Mom and George weren't there though. They were watching a hockey game, all laughing and looking happy.

"Hey Case." Edwin had looked up and was talking to me. He got up motioning me to sit in his spot; next to Derek, who was seated on an old chair. I only smiled and happily took his seat.

Marti and Lizzie began giggle; getting up suspiciously.

On cue the doorbell rang. Marti ran to the door and opened it. A man stood there. He looked familiar. I knew this kid; his name rang in my head.

Derek stood up and walked to the door, giving him a handshake.

"Hey…" Derek began.

"Sam?" Derek stood there; pale and frozen. They both looked at me shocked.

**Derek's POV**

She remembered him; she remembered him and not me. Not me…

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Please review, review, review. Just wanted to say thank all of you who have reviewed, added me as a favorite author and added my story on story alert; it means a lot**

**Thanks again**


	14. Tell Me

**Well everyone, here is another chapter. I'm thinking about starting another story. I'll let you know when I start it. Umm I finally got to 30 reviews. Thanks to all that made it possible. Next goal, 40 reviews. =P Thanks to anyone who will contribute to the reviews. **

**Shout out to Leaf26, Knp10, mimibear for reviewing since the beginning. Thank youu. Anyways, enjoy and review, review, reviewww.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD =(**

**No ones POV**

"Sam?" Casey stood up from the couch. Sam looked from Casey and then back at Derek.

"Casey; you know who this is?" Derek's voice was high pitch and cracked.

"Ye-yeah I think so;" She stood there for a minute looking as though she was thinking.

**Flashback**

_"Case; I don't think that us dating was the best decision. I think we should, you know, see other people." They were both sitting on the living room couch. Casey had been gripping the necklace he had given her months before, when they had first dated. _

_"Are you being serious?" She said. Her voice was quiet. He nodded. _

_"Well fine; leave, see if I care. Here you can have this dumb necklace back too." She pulled the necklace off her neck and threw it at him. He caught it just in time to bee shoved off the couch and out the door._

_"Don't you dare show your face around here either?" She slammed the door shut and ran to her room, landing on the bed and screaming into her pillow._

**End of Flashback**

"We dated, didn't we?" Casey said. He nodded. She walked over to him, giving him a hug. He was hesitant at first before giving into the hug.

"Finally, someone who's familiar." She muttered.

**Derek's POV**

'She's hugging him. She remembers him and she's hugging him.' What else can happen?

**Sam's POV**

Of all the people to remember, she remembers me? 5 years ago she told me to never talk to her and here she is hugging me. I could see the death glares Derek's giving me.

'Great, we just fixed this friendship and this might have killed it."

**No Ones POV**

Derek was indeed giving Sam dirty looks. They pulled away from the hug.

"You, come with me." Derek pulled Sam upstairs. Sam slightly stumbled forward but quickly followed upstairs.

**Casey's POV**

I turned to Marti, who was still standing near the front door.

"Their not gay or anything, right?" The way Derek had pulled Sam did seem a little peculiar.

"Who, Derek and Sam? Are you serious?" She started laughing. I nodded diligently. She immediately stopped after seeing how serious I was.

"Oh jeez no; Sam and Derek are the two straightest men you will ever meet in your entire life." I felt my cheeks turn red. I probably made myself look like an idiot.

"Right." I turned and walked upstairs. I heard voices coming from Derek's room

'What are they talking about?' I leaned in and listened in against the door.

**Derek's POV**

"How could you hug her?" I began pacing back and forth on my surprisingly visible floor.

"What was I suppose to do D? Just wait until she got off of me? You know that I have no feeling whatsoever toward her."

"I still can't believe she remembers you. I mean, she was the one who tried so hard to forget you. She even came to me to get you to leave her alone; remember." I took a seat at my desk. He was seated on my bed. Just like old times. Just like old times…

**Flashback**

_"Hey Sam, what's this with you breaking up with Casey?" Derek patted Sam violently on the shoulder._

_"You know how it is D. She was tying me down; talking about marriage and our future and crap. I couldn't take the pressure. And anyways, we're probably going to get back together like the last time." He smirked. _

_"Try explaining that to Casey. She hasn't come out of her room is days. Just stay the hell away from her." Derek turned to walk away._

_"Someone getting a bit jealous and over protective there; I see. What? Are you going to try and hook up with her now?" Derek stopped and turned toward Sam._

_"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that." _

**End of Flashback**

**"**You know, you're lucky you got another chance." Sam said.

"Another chance? Sam; she doesn't remember me." I sighed.

"D, you guys were dating for 4 and half years. I think some of those memories will come back." They both heard something gasp from outside of the room. 'Oh, No.' Derek thought.

**Casey's POV**

'4 and half years. We were dating for 4 and half years.' I gasped loudly before putting my hand over my mouth.

They must have heard me; that's why they got so quiet. I had to think of something quickly.

Before I could think, I knocked on the door. It swung open revealing Derek's face. His face was flush though his cheeks were pink

"Yea?" He seemed antsy.

"Uhh is Sam there? I want to talk to him." Sam showed up from behind the door, nodding slightly at Derek and walking out the door.

**No ones POV**

"Hey you want to take a walk?" Casey asked. Sam nodded awkwardly before following her downstairs.

They both grabbed their coat before making their way outside.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked. His hands had been shoved into his coat pockets.

"Sam." Casey began saying. He quieted, and listened closely to what she was going to say.

"I want you to tell me everything that went on between Derek and me."

**A/N ooooo cliffhanger. I wonder what Sam will tell her. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, review reviewww. It won't kill you to do so. Not unless your being held at gunpoint of something. That would be bad. =P**


	15. This Kiss

**Well here is another update. We're almost at 40 reviews. =D **

**Uhh, just wanted to say thanks to all of my readers, who have stuck with me from the beginning. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, even if your anonymous. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.**

Sam stood still; he knew that Casey would nag the information out of him one way or another. He knew that if he had said anything, it would be his neck on the line when if came down to him and Derek.

"Shit." He said aloud. He began pacing back and forth, avoiding Casey.

"Shit, shit, shit." He was backed up into a loose; loose situation.

"Sam, just tell me." Casey said. Her voice was calm, but rushing in a way.

He looked at her; point blank.

"If anyone asks, I was not the one to provide you with all of this information." She nodded; he sighed. He pointed to the park bench, across the road. They both walked there, Casey speed walking toward it, Sam lagging behind.

They took a seat; sitting oppositely from each other.

"When you were 15, your Mom and Mr. Ven- George, decided to get married. This meant that you and Derek would be sharing the house along with Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti." He began.

"Okay." She nodded him on.

"We started dating when both of us were 16. I guess you could say we were a happy couple, but for some reason, you weren't that committed and I wasn't ready to be in a serious relationship."

"Hence the break-up, right?" She said. She seemed regretful. A hint of sorrow could be heard in her voice.

"Yeah;" He paused.

"After we broke up, you changed. I'm not sure what went on between you and Derek; you're going to have to ask him; but you seemed, I don't know, happier in a weird way." Casey's face cringed. She looked like she was in pain.

"Casey." Sam reached his hand out and touched Casey on the shoulder.

"Casey, are you okay?" Her face creased. She gripped her head.

**Casey's POV  
**

I felt as though someone had taken a bat over my head a billion times.

"Casey, are you okay?" I knew I answered him. I swear I tried, and yet no words came out of my mouth.

**Picture:**

_"Casey, plea-please don't cry. I can't handle you crying." Derek was talking._

_"I put my heart into this relationship; how can I not cry?" Casey cried. They were outside. It was late; almost dark; and yet it was light enough to see everything clearly outside. They were sitting at a bench, Casey wearing her Black coat, Derek wearing his leather Jacket. _

_"If he was dumb enough to give up someone as great as you, than you underestimated his stupidity." Casey looked at Derek in awe._

_"Are you complimenting me?" She said through her tears. They both laughed; it slowly dying down._

_"Yeah I guess." They both sat back. Casey rubbed her temple; obviously thinking._

_"You know Casey, you underestimate yourself. You don't see how great you are." She opened her eyes in what seemed to be in utter shock._

_"Derek I- I." Her words were interrupted with him kissing her. They lasted only seconds, But to them, the world stopped. They pulled away._

_"I guess you know what I'm thinking now." Derek got up from the bench and walked away._

**End of Picture**

Casey sat there in silence touching her lips.

"Case, you okay?" Sam said. He was still sitting on the bench only he was closer to Casey.

"Yeah; Um Sam, I think I need to go and talk to Derek." Sam smiled. 'Finally.' He thought.

**A/N I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter; The confrontation with Derek. Yayyy. Anyways. Review, even if your anonymous. **


	16. The Confrontation

**Hello everyone. I wrote another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. We reached 40 reviews! Let's try and keep going. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Review, review, reviewww, even if you're anonymous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

She ran away from the bench and toward the distant houses. Sam sat there, a permanent smile plastered on his face. He knew that it would have been a good idea to call Derek and warm him before she got there, but somehow he knew it was the wrong thing to do. Derek needed to do this on his own, no heads up.

'I truly do hope that they work out.' Sam thought as he got up and slipped his hands into his coat pocket. He began down the road, keeping a close distance behind Casey.

Casey arrived at the house, noticing Derek and Edwin on the couch. The T.V was off, which was odd; it seemed to never turn off in the house. They were discussing something; they were discussing her, and she knew it.

They immediately stopped seeing that she had walked in on their conversation. Casey and Derek looked at each other; staring as if they were talking to each other in their minds.

He knew she remembered something about them. He could tell. She pointed upstairs and began making her way up there. Derek slightly nodded toward Edwin and followed her.

**Casey's POV**

**'**What was I going to tell him?' 'Derek, I know that something went on between us. I think it's about time I hear what you think.' That sounded stupid. He wouldn't say anything if I said that.

I had so many question for him; 'Why was he at the hospital and not my own parents?' 'What went on between us when Sam and I broke up?'

I waited in front of his door, seeing that it was closed. I was not going to talk to him in my room; too awkward.

He opened the door, revealing a clean room. The walls and desk were bare. It looked more like a guest room, than his. He didn't seem like his room would be so clean and organized.

I took a seat on his bed. He took a seat at his computer chair. We both looked at each other; obviously waiting for the other to say something.

"Derek…" I didn't know where to begin.

"I know that you're going to ask me what happened all those years you don't remember." He said. He looked down; his eyes avoiding mine.

"I do remember some of it. Most of it is blank but I can remember. I know something went on. I know that it was something big."

He looked up.

"Sam broke your heart. I wanted to break him. Do you remember how much you cried after he broke up with you? All I did was tell him to leave you alone. That's all." He avoided looking at me. I knew he was lying. I just knew it.

"We hate each other. We spent most of our teen years fighting. That's all." He said. He showed no emotion in his voice. His pitch didn't change. He talked as though he was programmed that way.

"Derek," I got up and pulled him out of his chair. I gripped his arm, though my fingers could barely fit around his bicep.

"Stop lying to me." We looked at each other. WE could only lock eyes for a second, before he looked away.

**Derek's POV**

I hated lying to her. I wanted to tell her, though I knew that telling her would only complicate things. She knew something, I knew it.

Her hand gripped my arm. I could have pulled away easily but I didn't want to. This was the first real contact I had with her since before the accident.

"Stop lying to me." I couldn't look her straight in the eyes. It was if she could detect when I was lying. She just got rougher.

"I'm not lying." 'Yes I am.'

"I know your hiding something!" She yelled louder. 'I love you.'

"Just tell me." She repeated. 'I've already told you millions of times before.'

"Derek, tell me what happened." Her grip tightened. She seemed antsy.

**No Ones POV**

"Dere- Derek pulled Casey into a kiss. She loosened her grip on his arm. At first she was hesitant, but soon gave into the kiss. His hands wrapped around her face. Hers straddled around his arm.

'One…two….three…four…five…six' Casey was counting the seconds in her head. They pulled away at 10 seconds.

"Sor-orry." Derek stuttered. He pulled away and left the room, leaving Casey in utter shock.

**Derek's POV**

'I can't believe I kissed her. What am I thinking?' 'I'm so dumb.' I hit myself in the head and headed outside.

**No Ones POV**

'I still love her though.'- Derek

'He kissed me; I knew it was wrong, and yet it made sense.' – Casey

**A/N yayyy the big kiss. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I guess we're going to have to see what happens next. I'll post the next chapter after 3 or so reviews. Uhh yeah, review, review, review even if you're anonymous.**

**I wonder if people actually read my authors notes. If you do, say something in the review. =P**


	17. Never Forgiven

**What can I say? Thanks everyoneeeee. I got over 17 reviews for the last chapter alone. That's amazinggggg. Im so glad you liked the confrontation between Casey and Derek. Now that I know that all of you anonymous readers are out there, it makes me feel better that you exist. Thank you to every one anonymous or not, who reviews the chapter. I hope I get just as many for this chapter. Oh yeah, I counted how many people mentioned the authors note thing. Only 3?!?!? Anywaysss. Hope you enjoy.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWW, EVEN IF YOU'RE ANONYMOUS!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

**He left the house; he knew he was rushing things; that she wasn't ready for all this; but it felt good to kiss her again.**

**She still stood in his room, still recovering from the kiss. 'I remember the way the kiss felt.' She said as she touched her lips. She still felt the ghost feeling of Derek's hands on her face.**

**Casey finally left the room. It had taken her minutes to bring herself to get up from her seat. She walked toward her room, instantly bringing herself to falling onto her bed.**

**She lied there, burying her head deeper into her pillow. Her mind became overwhelmingly tired.**

**"It looks like you've had a long day." Casey jumped, but eased as she recognized the voice. **

**"Marti;" she said out of breath. She held her chest. "You scared the daylights out of me." **

**"Yeah, I have a tendency of doing that." She said. She was seated at Casey's computer desk. Her legs were dangling off the side of the chair, hand rested under her chin.**

**"So, is there anything you need to talk about?" She asked. **

**"I think- I think it's about time you heard my side of the story." Casey instantly sat up from the bed. 'Finally someone who will tell me something.' She thought.**

**"Okay." She said.**

**Marti's POV**

**She was my step sister, and I care for her, but someone has to break this to her.**

**"Four months ago, you and Derek came here to tell Nora and my Dad, that you have been dating." I began. She only sat there, and listened intently. Her face had hardened at the sound of dating.**

**"That same night, after Nora forbade it, you guys left. You got into a car accident and slipped into a coma." Casey nodded.**

**"That was the day Lizzie lost her older sister, and Edwin and I lost an older brother."**

**"I thought Derek was fine. He didn't get hurt." She said. I cursed in my mind. I knew that she wouldn't get it.**

**"The day that you went into the coma, Derek stopped being Derek. He barely smiled. He didn't talk. He lost his personality. He lost the light that came with his charm."**

**"And Casey, I will never forgive you for taking my brother away from me. I will never forgive you for taking his light, his personality, his everything. For the past couple of months, Derek has put everything on the line; his health, his sanity. And that was because of you." Casey hadn't moved from her position. I got up and walked out. 'That should show her.'**

**Casey's POV**

**I hadn't realized what I had done to Derek. **

**Though I was tired, I got out of bed. I knew that I had to go find him, where ever he was. **

**I pulled my cell phone out of my bag, and looked for Sam's number. I knew that Derek would be with him.**

**Ring. Once; twice.**

**"Casey?" It was Sam.**

**"Hey Sam, is Derek with you?" There was a muffling sound in the background, followed by whispering.**

**"Yea, he's at Pete's Bar I think. I'm not sure." I hung up the phone, making a mental note to call him back and apologize for hanging up.**

**I left the room, looking for anyone to give me a ride. Lizzie wasn't in her room; Marti didn't seem to be a big fan of mine.**

**"Edwin!" I yelled from the bottom of the attic step. He came running down, a worried look on his face.**

**"Yeah, what happened?" **

**"Can you give me a ride to uhh- Pete's Bar?" I asked. He looked at me strangely before nodding. I followed him to his car.**

**Derek's POV**

**I downed another drink. This had been my third or fourth. I couldn't really remember which it was. **

**"Another one, Trevor." I said. The bartender only nodded. He refused to give me any drinks. Sam had left hours ago, leaving me here, alone.**

**"Derek." Someone said drunkenly. I knew the voice.**

**"Heeeyyy Kendraaaaaa." The name slurred off my tongue.**

**"How have you been? You know, you know I hav-haven't seen you in almost 5 years. Where have you been?" She said. She couldn't stop laughing. At what; I wasn't sure.**

**"yeahhh I've been arou- She kissed me. It didn't feel right. I tried to push away but she kissed harder. 'This isn't Casey; she isn't Casey.' I knew that this was wrong. This was definitely wrong. **

**"Derek!" A voice said from behind me. I pulled my head away from Kendra's grip. She was standing there; she had followed me.**

**'Shit.'**

**A/N Sorry this chapter sucked so much. =( I hope you guys still review, review, reivewww, even if your anonymous. =P I'll update after 4 or 5 reviews. **


	18. Showdown

**Thank you all for the reviews. I did get a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.**

He sat there; staring at her. He blew it; he knew he blew it. Kendra was still standing beside him, desperately trying to get her hands around his waste. He was still grasping the empty shot glass; it slowly slipped out of his hands and shattered on the ground.

"Casey." He said surprisingly. Part of him wanted to yell for joy; she came after him. The other part of him wished that she had never come; never seen him like this; so vulnerable, so weak. She looked away; her eyes wet with tears.

"Casey, its not- She shot him a dirty look. She knew what he was going to say. It was every man's excuse for when they are caught.

"No Derek, I really don't want to hear you right now." She said. She was hurt and he knew it. He wanted to punish himself; he had vowed to keep her from getting hurt, and he went and did it.

"Casey, I didn't want to do this to you. I didn't mean to do it. We're both a li- She didn't look at him. She was instead looking at Kendra. Her eyes were blank.

**Flashback**

_"Derek, you really like this girl, don't you?" Casey said. She had been walking to her room when she saw Derek. His hair was combed; his clothes ironed._

_"No-no I'm Derek Venturi, ill move on." He said looking disappointed. He walked back into his room, slamming it shut._

_Casey went back into her room, grabbing her cell phone and sitting on her bed. _

_Ring; Once; twice._

_"Hello?" It was her. The girl that he liked. She didn't want to help him; help him hook up with this girl. But he seemed to like her, and he saw how hurt he was when he found out that he was rejected._

_"Hey Kendra, its Casey. I know you already said no but I was wondering, why won't you date Derek?" She heard Kendra sigh._

_"I want a bad boy; and Derek, Derek is just too uptight. I mean seriously; did you see the way he dressed today?" She chuckled. _

_"Well he's not always like that. He gets in trouble all the time and plus, he doesn't get good grades. I think that screams bad boy." Casey said. She bit her lip. It was killing her trying to get Derek this date. _

_"Really? I guess I'll think about it." With that they both said goodbye._

**End of Flashback**

"Kendra!" Casey said out of breath. Derek was now standing next to her, his hand holding her back up.

"Ugh get off of me." She pulled his arm off of her back. His hand swung lazily off and stuck to the side of his body.

"I thought we were friends Kendra. What happened?" Kendra let out a drunken laugh. It lasted more than necessary.

"Oh Casey, you are so Naïve. I wouldn't even bother to look at you if it wasn't for Derek. I only became friend **with you so that I could get to him." She extended her finger out and pointed to Derek. **

**Nora's POV**

Casey only had 2 weeks before she had to be back at college. One week to reconnect with the daughter I had lost months ago.

I walked into the house, setting my keys on the table and hanging my coat of the coat rack. The T.V was off and none of the kids were in the living room.

"Lizzie, Edwin, anyone?" I called. No answer.

Ring; Ring.

I walked to the phone and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is there a Mr. Or Mrs. Venturi at this residence?" It was a woman. The voice didn't sound familiar.

"Um yes; this is she."

"This is the Police Department calling to inform you that we have a Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald in custody." She said.

"What? Why?" Casey and Derek; in jail?

"I'm afraid you will need to come down to the station to fill out paperwork and pick them up." With that, the women hung up.

**Casey's POV**

I can't believe I am sitting here, in this jail cell, with Derek. He was standing against the cell wall, looking intently at the floor in the corner.

"I cannot believe you punched Kendra." I said.

**Flashback**

_She extended her hand out and pointed to Derek._

_"I'm only friend with you because of him." Casey began crying again. She had only come into the bar to find Derek and talk to him. Edwin was still waiting outside; waiting for her to come back. She turned to leave._

_"Wait Casey." Derek walked over to Kendra. _

_'He's choosing her." Casey said in her head._

_"Kendra…" She had a smug look on her face. He extended an arm backward and punched her. His knuckles hitting her face._

_"I usually don't hit girls but you're a bitch." With that he began to walk away._

_"I'm sorry sir, I'm going to need you to take a seat. You too Ma'am." An officer had been sitting in the bar at the time._

_"Great;" Casey whispered as she took a seat at a table. _

**End of Flashback**

"This is your fault." With that she turned away from him, and stared out of the cell; hoping for her escape.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter; getting bailed out by Nora. Please REVIEW, even if you are ANONYMOUS. **


	19. Good for Him

**Hey guys sorry for not updating. I just turned 15. =)) umm im not going to be updating for a while because of vacation. I'll try and update, but im not sure about it. Anyways, review, review, reviewww, even if your anonymous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own life with Derek**

She paced around the jail cell, avoiding his gaze. She pressed her head between two of the bars and sighed. 'What have I got myself into?'

"Casey McDonald?" A police officer walked over to the cell and unlocked the door.

"Your mother is here to pick you up." Casey paused before getting walking out of the cell. 'What about Derek?' She looked back at him. He was watching her. They both looked at each other. Sadness and regret in his eyes; Sorrow and hurt in hers.

"Um." Casey spoke up. "What about him?" She coughed, clearing her voice.

"The woman requested that he stayed here." He said as he walked out of the room, not looking up from the clipboard in his hand.

"Oh." Casey followed him outside.

Nora was standing at the front counter, signing a stack of papers in front of her. She looked up at Casey, letting out a sigh of relief.

"CASEY MCDONALD!" She said. She walked over to her daughter and hugged her before pulling away and looking sternly at her.

"What the hell were you thinking? Did Derek do this to you? What happened?" She said.

"Aren't you going to get Derek out?" Casey said her voice barely hearable.

"I am not going to get that wretched boy out of there; he knows better and anyways, it'll do him some good; staying in a place like this." Nora said. Her voice was bitter.

"Let's go;" She pulled Casey out of the police department, and toward the car.

**Casey's POV**

**'**I'm sorry Derek.'

**DVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCM**

Casey and Nora walked into the house, only to be attacked by the worried words of Edwin, Lizzie, and George.

"Casey, are you okay?" Lizzie said as she hugged her sister. Lizzie looked around, standing on her tip toes to see behind Nora.

"Where's Derek?" She asked Casey. Casey shot her a look of sadness before walking up the stairs toward her room.

**Lizzie's POV**

"Casey." I followed after Casey and closed the door to her room behind me.

"Where is Derek? Didn't mom bail him out to?" I said. Casey plopped onto her bed, pulling a pillow over her head and screaming.

"He's still in jail, isn't he?" I said. How could Casey let him stay there?

"Yeah, he is; and I feel horrible about it." She said. Her voice was muffled but I still understood.

"Well, do something about it." With that, I walked out of her room; slamming the door behind me.

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

Edwin had been walking up the stair. He knew something was up. Lizzie could he heard yelling from the living room.

"Well do something about it." Lizzie came running out of Casey's room, fuming with anger.

"Whoa, Liz what happened?" Lizzie grabbed Edwin by the arm and pulled him into a nearby closet.

"Wow, did this room get smaller or something?" They had been in what used to be the game closet.

"Derek is still in jail." Lizzie said, interrupting his thought.

"What!" Edwin's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Yeah, that's what I said." She sighed, taking a seat on the small spaced ground.

"So what do we do about it?" Edwin said.

"I don't know Edwin, I don't know."

**Casey's POV **

I paced around my room, trying to think of something to do.

Lizzie had a point. How could I have left Derek in there? After all that he's done for me.

I fell onto my bed, my eyes heavy, and my head thumping. You would think that after being in a coma for so long, a person would not be tired.

'Derek.' His name was engraved in my head. His face kept popping up in memory.

I sat up in bed. 'Damn it.'

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD  
**

The house had been quiet when Casey had snuck downstairs. Everyone had gone to sleep fairly early with the thoughts of Derek in Jail still fresh in mind.

She walked into the kitchen, looking for her mothers keys.

"Ugh where are they?" She squinted, feeling her hands around the counter.

"Looking for these." She jumped and turned around.

"Holy- Marti you ever do that again. What is up with you and doing that?" Marti stood across the counter, the keys hanging from her finger.

"Let's go for a ride?" She asked. Her voice was small, almost a whisper. Casey only nodded in response.

"Then let's go." Marti stepped out of the house and into the car; Casey following her.

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

**Derek's POV**

I can't believe I'm still here. I know what I did was wrong, but Kendra was asking for it.

"Derek Venturi?" The same officer, whom had come to get Casey, was calling.

"Right here." I held the door bars.

"You're free to go." He opened the cell and let me out.

'Who bailed me out?' It was probably Sam. I had called him 20 minutes before, in hopes that he wasn't as drunk as he sounded.

I followed the officer out of the room and into the main police department. There were two people there. Marti and…

"Casey?"

**A/N REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS**


	20. Hi, I'm Derek Venturi

**Hey, here's another chapter before I leave. I was bored. Enjoy and REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

Before Derek could say anything, he was engulfed in a hug.

"Oh Smerek; what did you get yourself into?" Though she had him in her grip, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Casey. She was dressed in pj's; her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She was standing at the counter, signing something and talking to the woman at the front desk.

Marti pulled away from the hug, noticing that her brother had stopped responding to her questions.

She sighed.

"You know Smerek, she's not going to come back to you if you go off and kiss another girl." Derek froze. How did Marti know that he had kissed another girl?

"I was at the bar; I saw you kissing Kendra." Derek cringed. The thought of little Marti seeing him kiss someone always made him cringe, even now.

"Trying to get her back; my Casey back; is harder than you think. She doesn't remember anything. She's stubborn too." He smiled a little. At least a little bit of her was still there.

"Well here she comes, so I'm going to give you the keys to the car, and I'm going to leave you too alone."

"Who's going to give you a ride?" Derek said. Casey was nearing.

"I have a friend here who can take me home; you don't need to worry." She turned and left the room, trailing behind another police officer.

**Derek's POV**

I wanted to kill Marti right there and then. I knew she had planned this. I would rather be in the cell than have to face Casey. I loved her and all but I betrayed her. How could I look at her without feeling bad?

"I know what you're goin- Casey lunged forward, engulfing me into a tight hug. My heart leaped, my stomach dropped. It had been the first time she had done something like this without me having to do something first.

"I'm really, really sorry." She said. Her head rested on my chest.

"Its okay; its okay."

**Casey's POV**

I feel bad, I'm tired, and I'm surprised I can still stand up. Marti had left; just like planned. I wanted to talk to Derek alone. Marti had already offered in the car.

**Flashback**

_"You know Casey, my brother really does love you." Marti said; her eyes pasted on the road. _

_"Even if he did love me, which I resent saying, why would he go and kiss another girl?" Casey asked. They had yet to make eye contact. _

_"Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm going to get another ride; so that you guys will have some alone time I guess." _

_"What do you mean?" Casey asked. Before she could be answered, they had pulled into the police department parking lot._

**End of Flashback**

Casey and Derek were still hugging; neither of them seemed to have wanted to let go.

"Uhh yeah." Casey pulled away and began walking out of the car. She stopped on the passenger side of the car, waiting for Derek to unlock it.

They both slid into car, in silence. An awkward tension hung in the air.

"Listen, Casey; I didn't mean to kiss Kendra in the bar. I was slightly drunk and was coping with a couple of stuff." Derek said. He hadn't started the car.

"I know." Casey said.

"You do?" They didn't look at each other when they talked.

"Yeah, I do. I know that we had something before the accident. Almost everyone I know had pointed that out. That kiss; when we kissed, I did feel something familiar. It's just- It's just I don't remember." Casey said.

"Yeah, its hard for everyone that you can't remember. I mean, you didn't even remember anyone on my side of the family." He said. They turned to each other.

"I know this is weird and all but, hi, I'm Derek Venturi." He extended a hand out, and waited for her to shake it. She sat there in awe, before smiling.

"Hi, I'm Casey McDonald." They shook hands.

**A/N I don't know if I will update in the next week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS. **


	21. Her Dream

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating; I was on vacation. Umm I hope you enjoy this chapter; I tried to add a little twist in there just to spice things up. Enjoy and REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

**Dream**

Casey walked down the sidewalk leading away from the house. A thick coat of soft white snow blanketed over the walkway. A sliver of the sidewalk had been uncovered and a messy arrow had been drawn across the frozen floor. It was cold; her breath could be seen in the crisp whipping wind; but she didn't mind. Minutes ago she had received a letter from a delivery boy telling her to follow the arrows. The hand writing was familiar; she had spent years staring at the scrawny letters spilled across the paper.

She immediately grabbed a coat from the coat rack; his old leather jacket; and slipped it on. She didn't know what was happening but she trusted him; she knew he wouldn't do anything that would danger them.

She followed the first arrow, pointing down the main road. She followed it, avoiding the piles of snowed that had been shoveled away.

The arrow brought her to two streets. She looked for an arrow; it hanging from the stop sign. _This way_. It pointed right.

She followed toward a street light. This place was familiar. The first time they kissed; the first time they really felt something. The arrow extended across the street toward _that_ bench.

She walked toward it; glancing in different directions; looking for him. The street light illuminated over a bench. She took a seat; running her fingers over the patterned armrest.

"Hey babe." She felt the warm whisper in her ear. She knew the voice. It echoed in her head.

Casey turned around, only to find that no one was there. She heard the voice again. 'Casey McDonald, will you marry me?' Her head violently turned again. There was no one there. A blue velvet box was placed next to her. She picked it up and opened it.

She gasped. It was a diamond ring. In her head she was nodding. 'Yes'

The ring was on her ring finger it laid there, glimmering in the light. It felt good there; like it fit.

BEEP;BEEP;BEEP.

**End of Dream**

Casey sat up and looked at her alarm clock. Beads of sweat dripped from her head and neck. The dream was so real; she didn't want it to end.

She looked down at her ring finger. It seemed empty;

She sighed. It's only a dream; only a dream.

**A/N Hope you all enjoy. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW; im almost at 100 reviews; lets get up there. I will post another chapter after 4 reviews **


	22. Highschool Sweetheart

**Hi everyone. Here is another chapter to this story. Id like to thank everyone who reviews for this story. Giving your opinion is probably the best thing you could do as a reader. I hope you enjoy this chapter. REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or Paper Town.**

She sat up in her bed, running her hand through her knotted hair, and sighing. Had this been a dream; a desire; or had it been an actual memory. She glanced back down at her fingers; the dream bothered her.

She sat for a few more moments before grabbing her towel off her dresser and walking into the hallway. Her mind still raced with the thoughts of the voice; it sounded so familiar and yet she couldn't put her finger on the pitch.

She hadn't noticed that Derek had stepped out of his room; still half asleep. Without realizing they knocked into each other. The sudden movement woke Derek up. He immediately stepped back; avoiding the glare he expected to get.

Casey looked at him for a minute, her eyes followed from his face to his chest. He hadn't slept in a shirt last night and didn't bother to put one; thinking that it wouldn't be a problem for anyone. His muscles were defined; the hockey had only built his body strength. He was tanned; leaving his abs to only stand out more.

She gasped a little. He knew she was impressed; he tried hard from smirking. Neither of them said anything. An awkward tension sat high in the hallway.

"Oh sorry." Derek said. He went back into his room; grabbing a t-shirt out of his suitcase and slipping it on. She blushed before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. She laid her head against the door; she was way over her head. She felt herself falling for him and it was just confusing her more.

DVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCM

Edwin and Lizzie were sitting at the kitchen table discussing what only sounded like murmurs to Casey. They stopped talking at the arrival of both Derek and Casey. Edwin took a bite out of the bagel that sat in front of him, avoiding the curious glances being shot at him by his siblings.

"So Case." Lizzie broke the tension and the silence.

"What are you planning to do today? You already managed to get yourself arrested, questioned, and bailed."

Casey Chuckled.

"I'm thinking about robbing a bank later on; not sure which though." She said nonchalantly. Edwin coughed up some of his bagel, before laughing silently.

"Hey, I was thinking. Maybe since Casey is leaving tomorrow, we can throw a party. I'm sure we could pull something together." Casey thought about what Lizzie had said before fully processing it.

"Leaving? Where am I going?" She asked. Her voice seemed tense. Lizzie looked at Derek; who seemed to be thinking about everything other than the conversation they were having.

"You're going back to college." Edwin began. "I think Derek's taking you back there. Right Derek?" They all looked at Derek who had just zoned back into the conversation.

"Uhh yeah; why not?" In the background Lizzie grinned at Derek. He instantly sat up, realizing only that he had done something and hadn't even realized that he did it.

"So the party is on?" Marti said as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the bagel off of Edwin's plate and took a bite.

"Guess so." Casey mumbled as she made her way to the fridge.

**CMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCM**

**Casey's POV**

They had sent me out of the house claiming that they needed me to run some errands. I'm not entirely sure how stupid they think I am but I love their effort. I took Derek's car with full knowledge that mom would be pissed after knowing I had been driving.** (A/N Did anyone notice that every time Casey was in the car, someone else was driving?)**

I drove into the parking lot of the book store. This place was the most familiar of them all. I knew I spent a lot of time here. And by the looks of the bookshelf in my room, I had a lot of money to spend on the books.

The automatic doors opened up; welcoming me with the overwhelming smell of coffee. This definitely felt like heaven. I walked to the fiction books; silently browsing thought the shelves of books. My eyes instantly drew to a book on the top shelf. Paper Towns. I reached, stepping of the tips of my toes.

"Would you like me to help you with that Ma'am?" A deep voice said from behind. It was slightly familiar. I turned around to be greeted by a tall worker. His face was slightly tanned; his hair in a hint of spikes. I knew this kid.

"Oh God Casey; is that you?" He seemed to know me to. He grabbed for the book and grasped it in his hand.

"That's right; you got into that accident. You don't remember. It's me; Max; from high school. We dated." He handed me the book.

I felt a bit dizzy. Before I could grasp what was going on, I felt my legs give out, and my body fall backwards.

A/N: Dun dun duunnnnn. I hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS.


	23. Dear God,

**Hey everyoneee. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know the ending of it will make you all mad. Mixed feeling will come out of this chapter. Please REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS. I would love you hear your thoughts on the chapter afterwards. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or the iPhone**

**Derek's POV**

I can't believe I got them to talk me into putting streamers up. I would much rather be with Casey; watching to see if she was okay with the car.

No One's POV

Something vibrated against his thigh. He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket. The number didn't seem recognizable. 'whose number is this?'

"Hello?" he waited for the person on the other line to respond. The background echoed with people yelling and beeping monitors. He cringed at the sound. It was too familiar.

"Derek? Derek Venturi?" The voice was familiar. He thought for a moment. 'It couldn't be.'

"This is he."

"Wow; I can't believe you still have the same number after all these years. Do you know who I am?"

"Umm."

"It's Max; Casey-Casey's ex." Max coughed from the other line. Derek felt his gut drop. Something was wrong. The way Max had mentioned Casey's name seemed off.

"Max; what happened? Why are you calling all of a sudden?" There was a silence in the background.

"Hold on." He heard max murmur into the phone.

**With Max**

**"**Are you the man who brought Casey McDonald into the ER?" A doctor in scrubs asked. He had a silver clipboard in his hand, similar to the one stamped with Casey's name months ago. Max only nodded; the cell phone still gripped in his hand.

"It seems Casey has suffered a minor fainting spell. Does she have any family that can be contacted?" Max nodded again. He seemed to be at lost with words. The doctor only looked at him in sorrow and walked away.

"Derek." He waited for a response. The phone line went dead.

Little did Max know; Derek had overheard what the doctor had said and was on his way to see Casey.

**With Derek**

Casey is in the hospital. His Casey is in the hospital again after just being allowed to leave. Why does this always happen to us? He thought as he drove Edwin's Car. This was Lizzie's fault. If she hadn't suggested the party in the first place, Casey would be with the family right now, safe.

He parked his car in the Emergency lane; not caring about the cost of the ticket or the risk it had on other people. He had to get to Casey.

He ran toward the reception table, avoiding the speeding hospital beds crowded with doctors and the wheelchairs wheeling away patients.

"Casey McDonald?" The receptionist didn't look up. Her fake finger nails clicked against the keyboard. Derek tapped his fingers impatiently against the edge of the counter.

"C'mon, I need to know where she is!" He yelled. The woman behind the counter only looked at him before raising an eyebrow and mumbling a number.

"Room 209; 4th floor." He only nodded and walked toward the elevators.

He pressed the button, waiting for the people to spill out before he takes it up by himself.

For the first time in months, Derek prayed. He prayed that she was alright. He lost his fate the day she slipped into the coma; and now he need God to be on his side for once.

"Please let her be okay." He held back the tears that seemed to force out. The door opened; As quickly as they came, he wiped his tears away.

He walked passed the rooms. Room 204, room 205, room 206, room 207, room 208, room 209.

He paused before he walked in. Max sitting next to Casey's bed caught his eye. He cringed at the scene. That was where he was supposed to be right now.

"Derek." Max had gotten up and walked over to Derek. They shook hands awkwardly before Derek walked to Casey's bed side.

Casey opened her eyes to be greeted by Derek's strained face. Her heart jumped.

"Hi Derek." She said. Her voice was barely hearable; but he knew she was talking.

"Hey Casey. How are you doing?" He said. Max was standing against the wall out of the way.

"Excuse me, are you Ms. McDonald's family?" A doctor was standing at the doorway. Derek nodded and walked toward him.

**With Derek**

"Casey has suffered a fainting spell due to repressed memories. Too much stress has been put on her, resulting in this. You have to be careful in order for her to fully recover." Derek sighed and looked over at Casey who was laughing at something Max had said to her.

His heart ached. He knew he was loosing her.

**With Casey**

Max began briefing her on their high school years, reminding her of a very embarrassing moment. She couldn't help but laugh.

She sighed and diverted her attention to Derek; who was talking to the doctor. She knew that she was falling for him.

**A/N Oh nooo! Whats going to happen next? They seem to be feeling two different things! I would to love to hear your thoughts in your reviews. REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**


	24. It's a Boy

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating. Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

Ring; ring. The noise echoed throughout the house. A half hung banner draped over the banister leading up the stairs. Lizzie walked into the living room, gasping at the mess of blue and pink streamers. The ends were hanging down creating an almost curtain affect around the room.

"It's a boy?" She said to herself as she read the banner. She rolled her eyes; she sends Edwin to do one small thing, and he comes back with an 'it's a boy' sign.

Ring; ring; ring. The sound of the phone echoed again into the house. She swiftly ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" The sound of beeping echoed into the background. She could hear someone sigh deeply on the other line.

"Hey Liz; its Derek." Her face creased. He was supposed to be here, helping with Casey's party and instead he decides to go out. Why is it that she is always stuck with the work?

"Derek, where the hell are you? You're supposed to be here helping us." She yelled into the phone. She waited for a response.

"About that." He paused. "Casey- Casey had an accident." Lizzie gasped. Her heart dropped.

"What; where is she; how is she; what happened."

"She only fainted; she's fine. They just need to keep her overnight incase. "

"Shit." She said. Her breathing became shallow. She inhaled deeply trying to get herself out of shock.

"Lizzie, breathe." She heard Derek say from the other line.

"So- so I guess the party won't be happening?" He laughed.

"Yeah, the party isn't happening." She sighed and looked around the room. It was a disaster, but somehow it seemed to be a party in the making.

"Okay, ill see you later." He said. With that, he hung up; leaving Lizzie no time to respond back.

**CMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCM**

**With Casey**

She lay on the bed; her head rested against the white cotton pillows. Max had left, claiming he had to go back to work. He promised to be back, though it puzzled her why he would; she had no interest in him. Derek had gone into the hallway. She kept one of her eyes crept open; she was searching to see when he was coming back.

**With Derek**

He walked into the room, noticing Casey had fallen asleep on the bed. The scene was too familiar to him. It was as if this scene in the movie was playing over and over again in his life. She was in that same white gown. He had stared at it for so long, counting the blue dots on it. 1,437. That's how far he got. He counted the same ones over and over again. With every dot, he hoped that she would open her eyes; and here she was, after opening her eyes; back into the room where it all began.

**With Casey**

She saw him walk in. His face had gone pale; he looked as though he was going to throw up. He stood there for a minute, examining the way she was laying. She tried hard not to move, in hopes that he wouldn't walk away. She watched as he walked over to the bed. He brought his face close by hers. His face tensed and then relaxed. He planted a kiss on her forehead. The warmth lulled over the area. He drew back and took a seat at the chair beside the bed.

**Derek's POV**

I wanted to kiss her; badly wanted to kiss her. I didn't want to hurt her in the situation she was in. I knew that she was still awake. I had studied her face so much that I knew when she was faking. She snored when she slept. This Casey didn't. She wouldn't want the kiss; after last time, I knew something bad would come out of it. I only gave her what I had left. I kissed her on the forehead; and took a seat in the chair, sitting as comfortably as it could get.

**The Next Day**

Derek helped her as she got of the bed and into the wheel chair. She didn't push him away, nor did she talk to him. They seemed content without any verbal contact.

The nurse wheeled her down the hall and toward the car, where Derek had parked it after moving it. He signed the last of the papers before starting the car and making his way back home, Casey in the passenger seat.

"Derek." She finally spoke. Her voice sounded dry. He seemed surprised. He didn't expect her to be the one talking.

"Yea?" He said casually. He didn't want to sound too eager, though he felt his insides were going to explode with excitement.

"I know that that day with the kiss and the who- She cut off her sentence. She was confused. Her mind seemed to be all over the place with thoughts and feelings.

"Never mind." She sighed. He noticed that she hadn't stopped looking at him. He felt uncomfortable; like he was under a microscope.

He stopped the car at a stop light and turned toward her. Derek noticed her cheeks turn a light pink. He held in his smile.

"I hope you know that I don't hate you." She said. Her voice was low; almost a whisper, but he still knew what she was saying.

"I know." He said. His voice was as low as hers. Before he could comprehend anything, he felt her lips on his. She pressed on. The world stopped for those few seconds. In the background, the sound of cars honking from behind could be heard. Inside Derek smiled. They had kissed; and he hadn't been the one to do anything.

**DVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCM**

**With Max**

That day at work, Max couldn't get Casey out of his head. When he had seen her, all those feelings came back. He knew that he had to get her back; he needed to get his Casey back; even if it meant people had to get hurt in the process.

**A/N o no. I guess Max is just going to be another problem. I hope you enjoyed that major Dasey moment in there. REVIEW with your thoughts, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS! I will post another chapter after 4 reviews. **


	25. Rejected

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter. I threw in a lot of Dasey fluff before big things happen. I hope you enjoy. REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

They had pulled into the driveway, both smiling satisfied with what had just happened. Derek couldn't help but smile; his face permanently plastered with his famous smirk.

Lizzie came running out of the house, an apron wrapped around her waste, an annoyed expression on her face. Casey hadn't even made it out of the door when Lizzie had engulfed her in a hug.

"Casey, Oh my God. I've been worried sick. You are never leaving my sight, ever." Her tone seemed serious. Casey only giggled. She couldn't help it.

They walked into the living room, Derek slowly trailing in behind them. He raised his eyebrow questionably at the sign. 'It's a boy?' He only laughed.

"Do you want anything to eat? I'm sure that hospital food was horrible." Lizzie said. She was sounding more like Nora; it was scary how similar it was.

"Casey!" A deep voice yelled from behind. The trio turned around to be greeted by Edwin and Marti. Edwin dropped bags of groceries on the counter before giving Casey and awkward side hug.

"I guess you weren't joking when you said that you had something big to do." He chuckled. Casey seemed to be at a loss of words. Her mind was still off, pondering what would happen next between her and Derek. She knew that they had something. She had been longing to kiss him, hoping that it would trigger something; and yet, nothing came to her.

Derek knew that she was thinking about them. She seemed deeply think, not responding to any questions quickly.

Nora and George walked in, boxes of pizza in hand.

"Look who we found outside." Nora said cheerfully. A figure followed the couple into the kitchen. The siblings all looked on in shock; was this kid seriously in front of them.

"Hey Casey." It was none other then Max. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Um, hi Max." Casey said awkwardly. Derek glared at Max.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" Max said before pointing to their living room. Casey nodded following him.

"How are you doing? I went to the hospital to see how you were but they said that you had already checked out." He started. Something tugged at Casey's heart. She felt bad for him; he had gone through all off that trouble and she showed no gratitude.

"I'm doing fine; sorry for not calling; I guess it slipped my mind." It was a total lie but she didn't want to hurt the kid more. He handed her the flowers. They both stood there awkwardly.

"Well, I was wondering if you would maybe go on a date with me." He said. Casey thought for a moment.

"Max, I'm at a pretty confusing point right now. I don't think dating would be the best thing for me." He looked disappointed; but he got what she was saying.

"Oh." He turned a light shade of pink. He turned and left. Casey closed the door behind him.

From the kitchen, Derek was smiling to himself. He couldn't help but play the rejected song in his head.

**CMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDV**

**The Next Day**

"Casey, honey, its time to get up. You have to leave soon." Nora's voice awakened a sleeping Casey.

"I don't wanna go." She mumbled in her sleep.

"I know honey, but you have to. As much as I want you to stay, its time for you to go back to college." Casey only nodded in her sleep turning away from her mother. She laid there, allowing her to sleep. Moments later she felt something warm on her nose. Someone had kissed her on the nose.

"Wake up sleepy head." She woke up. Her ice blue eyes met with his chocolate brown eyes.

"No." She said. She knew who it was; it was him.

"Come on." He pulled the covers off of her." She shivered for a minute before sitting up in bed.

"Der-ek." Derek paused. It had been months since she heard her say that. It was like a dream. Casey sat there blankly for a moment. Her eye wondered.

**Flashback**

_Derek was laying in his bed, his head nuzzled into his pillow, his leg hanging out of the side. The room was dark, the curtains were closed shut._

_"Wakey wakey." Casey walked in. Her voice was cheery and it looked as though she had been awake for hours. She flung the shades open, revealing a burst of bright white light._

_"aghhh the light, its burns." Derek turned his head away from the window._

_"Aren't you going to wake up?" she heard him mumble an answer. She knew there was only one way to get him to wake up. She jumped, her body landing ontop of his. She grunted with the sudden weight._

_"My God woman, don't you ever stop." He tried wriggling himself out from under her, only to be defeated. She only giggles, realizing that she had an advantage over him._

_"Will you get up, please?" She begged. Her head was rested on his back. _

_"No." He said flatly. His words were jumbled, his face flat on the bed. _

_"Pleaseee." She stretched out her word. She lifter her head and kissed him gently on the cheek._

_"Get u- Her words were interrupted by Derek tickling her sides._

_"Will you ever ask me to get up?" He said as he tickled his way out from under her. _

_"nno-no" She said through gasps of laughter. He continued tickling her._

_"De-rek" She said pleading with him. He stopped for a moment before getting up and running toward the bathroom. She pulled herself together before getting up and running after him._

_"I'll get you back Derek Venturi!" She yelled before running into their apartment kitchen for a glass of water._

**End of Flashback**

Casey and Derek stared for a moment. She smiled for a moment at the occurring memory.

"Did you remember something?" He said. She didn't say anything. She only got up from her bed and walked toward him. He paused for a moment without realizing that she was plotting something. With that, she took her fingers and began tickling him.

"I told you I would get you back." She said. Derek let out a loud laugh. Inside he felt his heart beat speed up. She was remembering.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed. A lot will happen in the upcoming chapter, REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS! **

**I will post a chapter after 4 reviews. =D**


	26. Dream House

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter. I know you will hate me after reading this. Anyways. REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or the Barbie Girl song. **

Derek and Casey came walking, smiles lighting their faces. Marti was sitting on the couch, a cell phone glued to her ear. She grinned at the sight of his happy siblings. Even though it seemed she didn't like Casey, she knew that she was the only way her brother would truly be happy. Whatever made him happy, made her happy.

They walked into the kitchen, quickly greeted by Nora. She seemed to be cooking, for she had flour dabbed at the tip of her nose, and wiped on the side of her cheeks.

"Hey sweetie, I made something special since we weren't able to have your party. Seeing as your leaving today, I thought that this would be the best way to send you off again." Her eyes began tearing. Casey looked at Derek. They said nothing.

Derek's cell phone ring tone echoed into the kitchen.

'_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wooorld__**,' **_Marti's laugh could be heard from the living room.

He fumbled in his pocket before pulling it out and answering it. 'I'm going to have to kill Marti later.' He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Casey and Nora.

"Hello?" He said. He hadn't looked at his caller Id, too busy trying to hide the Barbie girl song.

"Hi Derek; its Jaime Fenley from the Home market company regarding the house you wanted to buy." Derek rubbed the back of his head. He had forgotten about that house. It was the one Casey had spent so much time and energy finding.

**Flashback**

_Casey and Derek walked into the house; their fingers intertwined. Both of them knew that they would get this house, one way or another. They didn't need to even see it, it was a feeling she had._

"_Look at it Derek, It's beautiful." She pointed out the gold designs lining the crown of the walls. Derek only looked around, grinning at everything. He couldn't help it. When Casey was like this, all he could do was smile and nod. Either way, she would get what she wanted._

"_Aww" Casey's voice echoed from the empty living room._

"_Look at the fireplace. I've always wanted a fireplace." She smiled, kissing Derek lightly on the lips and making her way around the house. Before Casey had asked him to, Derek called the realtor and placed a bid on the house; their house._

**End of Flashback**

"Yes." He merely said.

"I would like to congratulate you. You got the house." Derek thought for a moment. The news wasn't coming to him. His face lit up second later.

"Are you serious?" He couldn't stop smiling.

"I just need you to come down to the office to pick up the keys and sign some paper work. This has to be done today or the seller will choose another owner." She said. Derek agreed to meet her at the office.

Derek ran up to his room, skipping every other step in happiness. On the way up he ran into Edwin, who had just come downstairs from his room.

"hey Ed guess what." Derek slightly felt like a girl in high school.

"We got the house." Edwin smiled. He and Lizzie were the only other two who knew about the house. Before the accident, he had called Edwin to come and see the house. Ever since then, he's been in on the secret bidding.

"That's great Derek; where are you headed to?" Derek grabbed his coat off of his bed and pulled the keys off of the key ring.

"I have to go sign some papers. I'll see you later; don't tell anyone about this." He said sternly. With that, Derek left the house.

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

**With Casey**

Casey walked up the stairs, towards her room. She peeked her head into Derek's room, hoping he was in there. To her dismay though, the room was empty. She sighed and went to her room, plopping down on her bed. Her head had been pulsing ever since she had gotten up.

She began fumbling through her old drawers. For some reason she felt that she could find something about her old self in there.

**Casey's POV**

'I couldn't stand not knowing my own identity.' I opened my drawers hoping to find something; an old journal, anything that could nudge me in the right direction.

I pulled open a drawer; little blue velvet book caught my eye. It had to be significant. I wouldn't have kept it if it wasn't.

I opened it. A picture was pasted on the front of it. It was a picture of Derek and I; in blue caps and gowns, diplomas in hand. My head seared with pain, it felt like a head ache; only it was 6 million times strong.

**Flashback**

_Derek and Casey ran to their parents, giving into the hugs and the congrats. Casey and Derek both had got their diplomas. _

"_Okay kids, time to pose for a picture." Both Casey and Derek smiled at the camera, holding up their diplomas with pride. _

"_1…2…3…4" The picture snapped._

**End of Flashback.**

I flipped the page again. It was a photo of Sam, Derek and I. The picture looked as though it had been taken at a skating rink. Derek and Sam were holding me up, a trophy in my hands.

I felt a high pitched ring in my ear. A sharp pain ran through my head again, this time worse that the last.

**Flashback**

_Derek skated left, receiving the pass from Sam. He circled around the goalie before shooting it in. He had just scored the winning score._

_They handed Derek and Sam the trophy, both of them grinning. Casey came running onto the ice, almost slipping the process._

"_Lets get her D." Sam smile evilly. Derek only nodded. Casey attempted to get away, though it was a loose, loose situation. They lifted her above their shoulders, giving her the trophy. _

"_Okay guys, I have to get this on camera." One of Derek's teammates grabbed a camera. _

"_1…2…3…4" The picture snapped._

**End of flashback**

I turned the page again. It was a picture of Derek and I. We were in the front of what seemed to be my door. We were holding hands, and staring at each other.

That same searing pain came back. It hurt so much. I couldn't keep my eyes open in defeat.

**Flashback**

_Derek and Casey had come home for Christmas break. They had come home separately, hoping to keep their parents off their trail._

_It was late at night; it seemed that everyone had gone to sleep. Derek knocked of Casey's door, signaling her to come out. They joined hand and looked at each other. Neither of them had to say anything. It was as if they could hear each others thoughts._

_Neither of them noticed Lizzie come out of her room, camera in hand. _

"_This is too cute." She whispered. _

"_1…2…3…4" The picture snapped._

**End of Flashback**

I laid my head back. I turned the page again. The page was empty. I closed the book and threw it on the bed, letting it flop open.

My head hurt enough to keep me down. I fiddled with the soft cover of the book. A yellow piece of paper caught my eye. I pulled it out. It was so familiar.

_Follow the arrows…_

**No ones POV**

For a second, Casey sat there and stared at the paper. Her mind raced with thoughts; memories. The ones that everyone thought she had lost forever.

She sat up from the bed; the headache had stopped. She knew where she was, what was happening, what had happened. She had no other desire than to call him; call Derek.

She picked up her cell phone and called the number.

Ring; ring; ring. No one picked up.

"This cellular device has been set off at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep."

_Beep. _

She paused for a moment before talking.

"Der-Derek, I remember. I remember it all." She said. She then hung up, expecting a call back from him. She didn't know what was happening to him. She didn't know what was coming.

**A/N I guess you will have to wait until the next time I post. I told you, you would hate me after this. Anyways. REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**

**I WILL UPDATE AFTER 5 REVIEWS!**


	27. What Happened to Him part 1

**Hello to all my readers. You will officially hate what I did in this chapter. I'm sorry ahead of time. THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE SERIES YET! There is more to come; just bare with me. REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or American Idol**

Casey paced back and forth in her room; Derek hadn't called, nor did she know where he was. She grabbed the photo album off the bed before running downstairs in search of answers.

**With Derek**

His phone rang; its ring pierced the silence of the office.

It was in the plastic envelope; the envelope labels Evidence.

With Derek 10 minutes earlier

Derek had gotten into his car, excitement bursting out of every pore in his body. This house was one of the things him and Casey did before the accident. It was what he left; the only connection between the past and his future with her.

He took a left down Wall berry Road and Fitch Street.** (A/N where does this look familiar?) **He shuddered; this road brought back too many memories.

**Flashback**

_Derek walked down the road, following it down the road until he got to the corner of the two roads. He heard the car restart, it pulling off the curb and onto the road. The rocks crinkled underneath the tires. _

_He turned to walk back; knowing that Casey hadn't driven in months since she left home. She was used to the road, let alone driving by herself in the dark. _

_He noticed that the car had shifted; it seemed off. Another car was coming down the road, it slowing down at the intersection before passing Casey in her car._

_The car Casey was in suddenly lunged sideways, it swerving out of its lane and into the opposite side. It slammed into the other car, causing it to fall off the edge of the hill. _

_He ran toward the car, in search of Casey._

"_Casey, where the hell are you?" He searched for her, through the rubble of the car. _

**End of Flashback**

Ring; Ring.

Derek reached into his pocket for his phone. He squirmed before pulling it out.

1 missed call- Casey

He paused in thought for a moment; had something happened to Casey? He flipped open his phone, trying desperately to look at the screen and drive at the same time.

"Hey watch out man." Derek looked up.

Beeep; a car siren went off followed by absolute silence.

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

**Derek's POV**

"His blood pressure is elevating; someone get an IV in him now." I couldn't open my eyes. There were voices everyone, places that I didn't know of. None of them sounded familiar. It was a woman; no; a group of people. Some one kept touching me on the arm, and on the face.

I felt something prick into my arm followed by a cool sensation that followed. My leg hurt. I tried moving it but for some reason it just wouldn't budge. It hurt, more than it should have. Some one moved it.

I groaned.

"Dr; I think he's waking up." Someone said. It was a mans voice. I squinted my eyes closed before forcing them open. I needed to know what was going on; where I was.

A woman, who looked so familiar to me, was standing above me. Her forehead was creased. Something was wrong; she was worried about something.

"Derek, Derek Venturi." I slightly nodded, though my head felt as though someone had thrown weights on it. I tried to sit up; only to be stopped by a group of people.

"Derek, I need you to calm down." I knew this voice. I sat back up. I needed to get to my cell phone. I needed to call Casey and tell her I was okay.

"Derek, sit back. You sustained major injuries on your left leg. I need you to calm down." I looked at her closely. Her face wasn't clicking in my mind.

"Do-I-know-you." I said between gasps of breath. My chest felt like it tightened.

"Emily." She said. I knew she was from some where. This was the girl I grew up with; how could I have not remembered who she was?

She slightly smiled, though I could see some nervousness in her.

I inhaled deeply, bringing my hand to my chest. I couldn't get a breath out. I wheezed in some air. I couldn't do it. I felt my brain slightly go numb.

"He's going into Cardiac Arrest; someone get a crash cart in here." He heard Emily yell. He felt cold paddles on his chest.

"1…2…3….Clear." A jolt of energy shot through his body.

**With Casey**

Casey sat on the couch and rested her head on the arm rest. She gripped her cell phone in hand hoping that Derek would call. She flipped on the TV flipping through the channels until she flipped to American Idol.

'_This just in; a local man, whose name has not been released, was just involved in a hit and run on Wall berry Street and Fitch Road. Local police officers are trying to figure out who could have committed a crime like this. So far they have no leads.' _

Casey thought for a minute. It was horrible how people did this.

'_We have just got report on the man involved. Doctors are trying to save the life of Hockey player Derek Venturi. He is right now being treated at Centerville Hospital. We will follow up on any leads.' _

Casey sat there. She couldn't believe it. She needed to get to the hospital. She need to fix him, to get him back safe. She got up and looked around for the keys to one of the cars, any car.

Ring; ring. The phone rang from the living room.

"Hello?" She said into the phone. Her voice slightly quivered.

"Hello, is this the Venturi Residents." She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be them.

"Ye-yes."

"We are calling in regard of Derek Venturi. He is currently in critical condition in the ICU at Centerville Hospital. He is asking for a Ms. Casey McDonald." She began crying

over the phone; tears streamed down her face. Casey couldn't believe it. This call made it too real; it made the accident too real.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N This chapter does continue. Don't loose faith in this story; its just another battle they overcome. DEREK WILL ****NOT ****LOOSE HIS MEMORY! REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS.**

**I will update after 5 reviews. =D**


	28. What Happened to Him part 2

**Hey everyone, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I have nothing more to say then REVIEW!**

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END, IT IS IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD!**

_Ring; ring. The phone rang from the living room. _

"_Hello?" She said into the phone. Her voice slightly quivered._

"_Hello, is this the Venturi Residents." She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be them._

"_Ye-yes." _

"_We are calling in regard of Derek Venturi. He is currently in critical condition in the ICU at Centerville Hospital. He is asking for a Ms. Casey McDonald." She began crying _

_over the phone; tears streamed down her face. Casey couldn't believe it. This call made it too real; it made the accident too real. _

He had stolen every last bit of her being and soul. When she hurt; he hurt with her. If he suffered, they both suffered together. Right now, Casey McDonald felt like the whole world had fallen apart in mere seconds.

She couldn't think; whimpers escaped from her lips. The woman on the other line was waiting for her to respond, for her to immediately come out and say' ill be right there.' She couldn't though. She didn't want to see him like this; hurt and scared out of his mind. She knew that she needed to be there for him, but how was she supposed to handle it; how was she supposed to fix him when she herself was still broken?

"Ma'am, are you there?" The voice repeated. Casey brought herself to talk.

"Yes." She said. She didn't know what to say; what to do?

"Will you be coming to see Derek Venturi?" She stood there for a moment. He had been there for her when she was hurt; she needed to be strong, she needed to be his rock.

"Ye-yes I will be there." She said. With that they both hung up.

Casey looked around unwillingly. She felt weak and helpless. In defeat she sat gently on the staircase. She slowly drew her knees to her chest and sobbed silently into them.

She heard the front door open, though she didn't feel obligated to look up. She didn't care, she just wanted to crawl back into her bed and forget anything happened; forget that Derek, her Derek was hurting.

"Casey?" She knew who it was, she didn't want to talk to her; she knew that they hated her because she had hurt Derek so much.

"Casey, what's the matter?" Marti had come up to Casey and slightly hugged her.

"Marti, Der- Derek…he…and the car…..and the accident…and the hospital." Casey said through her cries. Marti's expression changed after hearing Derek and accident in the same sentence.

Casey only pointed to the TV; the news castor had been replaying the story over and over again, updating with new details every 10 minutes.

Marti grabbed the remote and increased the volume; the woman's voice echoed into the home.

"It is said that local hockey star, Derek Venturi, is in critical condition and Centerville Hospital. Local police are still trying to figure out who has committed this hit and run." Marti dropped the remote, it broke on impact of the floor.

"Let's go." She didn't look at Casey, nor did she acknowledge the fact that she was upset. Marti pulled her off of the floor and outside toward the car.

"Marti, I cant." Casey pulled her hand out of Marti's grip. Marti only looked at her in disgust.

"How could you say that? He's hurt and your going sit around and do nothing?" She said. She gripped her hand around the keys.

"That's exactly it; he's hurt. How can I handle seeing him in such pain?"

"Don't you turn on him Casey; don't you dare turn on him. Right now he needs you, just like you needed him after your accident."

"You don't think I freakin' know that. He took a piece of me and now I feel empty. I feel useless. What if this is the last time I see him? I don't want to remember him hurt." Marti's expression changed.

"Before the accident?" Did Casey remember?

"Yes, before the accident. I remember Marti; I remember it all." Marti didn't look surprised, nor did she look happy.

"You're coming." Casey didn't fight back when Marti forced her in the car. She was too tired, too weak.

They sat through the car ride in silence. Neither of them talked nor made any eye contact. They only waited until they got to the hospital.

**DVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCMDVCM**

"Derek Venturi?" Marti had already made her way to the front desk. The woman looked lazily at Marti before popping her bubble gum.

"Name?" She said. She didn't look up from her computer screen.

"Derek Venturi." Marti was aggravated.

"No I meant yours." The nurse seemed to be short tempered.

"Marti Venturi." The woman sighed annoyingly.

"I'm sorry; I was directed by my boss to only allow a Ms. Casey McDonald into the room." She said. Her voice was nasally. Marti took a deep breath in before walking to Casey. Casey paced back and forth nervously waiting for Marti.

"They said that you are the only one that can go it." She then pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. Casey only nodded without any disagreement.

She followed the order of the doors before getting to his. She inhaled deeply and walked in.

Her eyes immediately spotted Derek, who was lying on the hospital bed, his eyes closed.

He looked as though he was asleep.

A woman from behind coughed, immediately getting her attention.

Casey couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"Emily?" She said. Her voice was almost at a whisper.

"Hey Casey, how are you holding up?" Casey only nodded before looking back at Derek.

"He's not going to wake up." Casey's head shot back at Emily.

"What?"

**To be continued**

**A/N Don't hate me =P I hope that you guys bare with me for another chapter. DEREK IS NOT DEAD! NEVER! Lol. Scared you though; didn't I.**

**REVIEW,EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**

**I will post another chapter after 6 reviews **


	29. What happened to Him part 3

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END.**

**REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or House **

_A woman from behind coughed, immediately getting her attention._

_Casey couldn't believe who she was seeing._

"_Emily?" She said. Her voice was almost at a whisper._

"_Hey Casey, how are you holding up?" Casey only nodded before looking back at Derek._

"_He's not going to wake up." Casey's head shot back at Emily. _

"_What?"_

Casey couldn't believe it; was he dead? She was too late; she didn't get to say goodbye; she didn't get to marry him like they had planned; she didn't get to have kids and grow old together.

She sat there, her hand still gripped his.

"Casey, don't over react." She had forgotten that Emily was still in the room. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could she not over react?

"Don't over react? How could you say that Emily?" She said. Emily chuckled a little.

"He's not dead." Casey's heart dropped. He wasn't dead; he's still alive, breathing.

"Not dead? You said that he wasn't going to wake up." Casey said. She looked back at Derek. She hadn't noticed that his mouth was covered with a plastic blue covering; a pipe attachment coming out of it.

"You see Casey," Emily began. "After being brought into the ER, Derek needed to be revived twice. He also went into Cardiac arrest." Casey slightly cringed. Hearing the injuries wasn't the best thing in the world.

"He also sustained many injuries to his left leg. His tibia was broken in two places along with a sprained ankle. With his consent we tried to give him different pain killers. None of them worked well enough o get rid of the pain." Casey said nothing. She only ran her thumb over Derek's pale cold hand.

"I know this is hard for you Case, I really so. Because Derek was such a close friend in high school, I decided to suggest something that I only resort to if it's really bad. He agreed but only when I agreed to make you his medical proxy and only when I agreed to let you be the only one aloud in here." She said. Emily walked toward Casey and put her hand on her shoulder.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Derek, how are you feeling right now?" Emily said. She was holding a silver clipboard in her hand. They had already given him 3 different doses of Morphine, trying to flush out the pain._

"_I feel like shit. You know how it feels when someone runs over your legs?" Emily chuckled a little._

"_No I don't actually know how that feels." She hadn't looked up from the charts._

"_Well that's how I feel." He tried to laugh only to be stopped by the pain in his abdomen. He clasped his hand over the pain. Emily raced by his side._

"_Don't laugh so much, its just going to make the pain worse. " She adjusted his IV bag._

"_Isn't there anything else that could maybe stop this pain?" He asked. Emily was surprised at the kindness. He wasn't as cocky as he use to be in high school._

"_There is one thing." She said hesitantly._

"_Go on." His hand grasped the side bar as he grimaced in pain._

"_It's a thing called a Chemically Induced Coma, or CIC. We put you into a coma for a certain period of time to help your body heal quicker without the hassle of putting yourself through pain." She said. He sat there and pondered the thought for a moment._

"_You mean like House, after his accident." Emily laughed._

"_Yes, just like House." He sat there for a moment. _

"_You have to promise me something if I do this." She nodded._

"_Casey has to be my medical proxy. Whatever she says, goes; no matter what." Emily nodded again._

"_I don't want anyone else in this room other than Casey. That means my family and who ever comes. I don't want them to see me, to influence Casey's decision." Emily was hesitant._

"_Okay Derek." With that she ordered the nurse to bring in a vile and needle. With that they began to prepare him. _

"_Ready?" She asked. _

"_As ready as ill ever be." With that, she put the vile of liquid into his ivy. His eyes slowly shut. _

_Emily left the room, and ran down to the nurses station. _

"_I need you to call Casey McDonald. " The receptionist said nothing. She only nodded taking in the information Emily was feeding her._

"_If anyone comes for Derek Venturi, don't let them in unless their name is Casey McDonald. If I catch that you let them in, there won't be a spot on my staff for you." Emily turned and left the nurse to wallow in her anger. _

**End of Flashback**

"Thanks Em." Emily left the room; giving the two of them privacy. Casey turned back to Derek. His face looked pale; his lips a blue red color.

"Derek, what did you get yourself into?" She said. She began stroking his brown hair, wiping it off from in front of his face. She slightly began crying.

"You know Derek." She began

"I remember, I remember it all Derek." Tears began bleeding down her face.

"I remember the proposal; us moving in together. All those days you came into the hospital room, I heard you Derek, I heard you." She cried at him. It was as if she thought he would wake up.

"I knew you were there. I need you to get better; I need you to recover from this pain. I'm going to get Emily to get you out of CIC. I'm going to stop it. I know that you'll be in a lot of pain but ill be here with you through it all." She said. She wiped her tears before getting up and walking into the hallway.

"Em?" Emily was standing outside of the door, a clipboard in her hand; a hospital intern next to her. Emily looked up to her.

"I need you to take him out of this coma." She only nodded before rushing into the room.

She pulled a vile out of the drawer in the room and injected it into his IV. Casey stood by his side, holding his hand and praying silently to herself.

"Derek." Derek began moaning. He quickly pulled his hand out of Casey's grip. He opened his eyes to see Casey standing over him.

"Case?" He said. His eyes were squinted.

"Yeah baby, it's me." Derek seemed shock at the response.

"You-you just called me baby." She laughed a little.

"I remember." He smiled before sitting up. He cried a little in pain.

"Sit back down. We don't need you to get hurt again." She said. Emily only nodded in agreement.

"I'll be right back." Casey said, slightly kissing Derek on the cheek and leaving the room. She ran down to the waiting room where Marti, George, Nora, Edwin and Lizzie were sitting.

"He's okay." She said. It seemed like they all let out a sigh of relief.

"Well im going to go and see my son." George got up from his seat. From behind Emily spoke up.

"I'm sorry George, I cant let you see him." George looked at Casey and then at Emily; his expression went from being worried to being angry.

"I have a right to see my son; now if you excuse me, I am going to go and see him."

"George, she said you can't go in." Casey spoke up. George looked at her. Before anyone could say anything George slapped Casey, his hand coming in contact with her face.

"You will not say anything to me. This is your fault." Casey looked at him in confusion. Tears slowly dripped out of her eyes.

"George!" Emily yelled. None of the family members said anything. They all seemed shocked at the sudden change of attitude.

Casey didn't say anything. She just walked back to the hospital room, away from them, the only place they were forbidden to come to.

Two police officers were standing around Derek, a notebook in one mans hand, a radio in anothers.

"Whats going on here?" She said. All three men looked at her.

"We're here to ask Mr. Venturi a few questions."

**A/N I know, I know George is OOC. O well. I needed someone to be the bad guy. Anyways. REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**

**I will update after 6 reviews **

**One question I would love to know your thoughts on what may happen next. Some of you guys are really good at this. I cant wait to hear your thoughts. Answer in a review. **


	30. Those Eyes

**Hey everyone, here is another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**

**I would like to give a thank you and a shout out to Leaf 26. Amazing amazing job predicting what will happen in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD! **

"_George!" Emily yelled. None of the family members said anything. They all seemed shocked at the sudden change of attitude. _

_Casey didn't say anything. She just walked back to the hospital room, away from them, the only place they were forbidden to come to. _

_Two police officers were standing around Derek, a notebook in one mans hand, a radio in anothers._

"_Whats going on here?" She said. All three men looked at her._

"_We're here to ask Mr. Venturi a few questions." _

Casey nodded obediently before taking a seat next to Derek. Her cheek still stung, though she tried hard not to rub it with her hand. She knew that if he were to ever find out, all hell would break loose, and she was only speaking politely on that behalf.

As she sat, he reached out and slightly brushed his fingers against her cheek. She tried not to cringe though she failed horribly in the attempt.

"What happened?" Derek whispered. The police officers looked at his peculiarly. They stood impatiently at the foot of the bed, waiting for Derek's full attention again.

One of the officers coughed attempting to get some acknowledgment from him. He coughed again. Derek's head shot at the police officer.

"I'm sorry but I'm trying to find out what happened to my woman. Now if you excuse me, I suggest you get that cough checked out." The officer looked appalled in embarrassment.

"Me. Venturi," He said sternly, "There is an ongoing investigation pertaining to your injuries. I am trying to get to the bottom of this attack and it would greatly be helpful if you answer all of the questions I ask. " I officer turned to his partner, slightly smirking. In that split second Derek, made a mocking face at him.

He cursed silently to himself before turning his attention to Casey. She sat silently watching as Derek snapped at the police officer.

"Hey, Case, what happened?" He said. She thought for a second.

"It-its nothing. Its just a bit hot in here." She began fanning herself with her hand.

He looked at her for a moment before grabbing her hand; bringing it to a stop.

"Case, stop." She paused before exhaling deeply.

"You're stuttering again. Why are you lying? What are you hiding?" He asked.

"I'm-I'm serious. It's nothing. My cheek just hurts a little." He rubbed her cheek again. His ice fingers felt good against her skin.

"Okay I guess; just get some ice on that." Casey sighed silently to herself. Even when he was hurt, he still put her first.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to ask you a few more questions." The officer piped up. He pulled his black notebook out of his pocket.

"Mr. Venturi, in the report it says that you heard someone yell before you got into the um… accident. Is that correct?"

Derek only nodded in response.

"Do you think you can identify who it was? Anyone that you knew?" Derek nodded again this time disagreeing with what the officer had said.

"And do you know the color of the car that hit you?" Derek thought back for a moment.

"It was a white and black Toyota corolla. One of the older models." He looked over at Casey, who squeezed his hand in a supportive manner.

"And do you know who the driver is?"

"If I knew who the driver was, I sure as hell wouldn't be in here now would I officer." The officer clenched his jaw, holding back anything he wanted to say back.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

"Hello everybody; I'm just here to up Derek's morphine. I know he's in a lot of pain." Derek smirked.

"Yup." He desperately tried to shift his body weight. He ground his teeth in pain.

Emily gave him a dose of morphine. Only a couple of minutes after it was administered he began talking.

"You know Casey, I really love you." Casey laughed again.

"He's hopped up on the morphine. He'll be loopy for a while." Emily said before leaving the room. Behind them, the officer's cell phone rang.

Both women ignored it, still laughing at a "high" Derek.

**With Edwin and George**

"Dad, how could you do that?" Edwin asked. The two security guards had let George go after making him promise to behave.

"Your brother is in there because of that unfaithful little bitch and you're out here defending her?" George asked. Edwin looked at him disgustingly.

"What the hell is your problem Dad? You're going all PMSy on us." George's expression changed. He was angrier.

"I am sick of all of this. This all started because Casey and Derek developed these…feelings for each other. I didn't ask for this hassle. I tried to stay strong for everyone; I just cant take it anymore." George said. He silently began to cry, though he wiped it away as quickly as they came. No one saw a Venturi cry, ever.

"That gives us no right to stand in the way. This seems good for both of them. They are put through these problems and only getting over them is making them stronger." Edwin said. He thought back to what Lizzie had told him days after the accident. 'They will get through this.'** (A/N I didn't put this in the story so don't go looking for it.) **

George only nodded.

**With Casey, Emily, Derek and the Officers**

Emily left the room immediately after getting a page.

"Derek, go to sleep now." Casey said. Derek only smiled before closing his eyes. He seemed like a little kid. The drugs were just making him weirder than usual.

"Ms. McDonald." One of the officers said. Casey had almost forgotten that they were in there.

"Yes?" Something was up; she could feel if. The officers seemed a little high strung since the call they had received.

"I didn't want to alarm Mr. Venturi here, but we did catch the man who did this." Casey stood there, shocked at what she was hearing. Why the hell would they keep this from them?

"Did you arrest them? Why didn't you tell us earlier? Before he was put on the morphine?" Casey barked at them. They seemed taken back, but soon took their posture again.

"We believe after hitting Mr. Venturi's car, the man's own car began turning of him. We found a car 20 minutes ago that matched his description. The driver inside was severely burned and had obtained many injuries. He is in this hospital right now. They have done everything they could."

'Good.' That was all Casey could think. This was the person, who had put Derek in this situation to begin with; why should he get any mercy?

"Can I see him; can I see the driver?" She wanted to see this man; to give him a piece of his mind.

"of course, though we must tell you, he is burned beyond recognition. He has been bandaged in a body Cast. You will be able to talk, he will be able to listen; he just can't respond." Casey nodded. One of the officers led her out of the room and down the hallway.

Casey walked into the room, identical to Derek's. The man laid on the bed; in a full white body cast. His face was taped up too; there was no way in telling who he was.

She walked to the side of the bed.

"This is your fault. You couldn't be an actual human being and pull over to see if the guy you hit was okay. You bastard. You will find out what this feels like." She said. The man's eyes shot open. She looked at them for a moment. They looked so familiar; she just couldn't remember from where.

**A/N Hehe another cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS! **

**I will update after 6 reviews **


	31. What Happened?

**Hello all of my lovely readers. I am so sorry I have been neglecting this story, this week has been so stressful on me. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT BECAUSE IM TRYING TO EASE MYSELF INTO WRITING AGIAIN.**

**Im going to try and write another chapter tonight, a long one preferably. Please REVIEW with your thoughts on what might happen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

Casey stared intently at the man; neither sympathy nor compassion came to mind as she saw his frail body wrapped up in white gauze. She was disgusted; what kind of person hit someone and just drove away.

She looked at the heart monitor, staring at it as though it would malfunction at some point. She sneered at the man one last time before leaving the room. She knew that if she stayed there any longer, she would've done something she would eventually regret.

She walked down the hallway, passed Derek's room. She need to make things between her and George right again. There was too much going on to let something as small as this get in the way.

She entered the waiting room, only to be greeted by the familiar face of her mother and siblings. George and Edwin seemed to be missing from the group. Nora immediately came up to Casey, engulfing her in a bear-like hug.

"Oh, Case, Hunny." Casey hesitantly looked at her for a moment. Nora's eyes were red; they seemed puffy. Her eyes seemed lost;

"Mom, its okay." Casey said. She looked over at Lizzie who had immediately looked away. Something was wrong; in the last couple of hours something had happened and I wanted to know what it was.

Marti got up from her seat and walked away, toward the elevators.

"Mom, what happened?" Casey asked. Nora only looked at her in despair before sitting back in her seat and curling up.

"Lizzie?" Lizzie didn't look at her. Casey looked from Lizzie to Nora and back to Lizzie.

"What's going on?" Casey only stood there, her thoughts racing, her body slowly loosing control.

"what-what happened?"

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this short filler chapter. **

**I would love to hear what you guys think will happen. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER, I WILL BE UPDATING LATER ON.**

**REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS, it will get me to write another chapter. +P**


	32. When it all Started

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually worked really hard to write it. Hopefully ill be able to update daily again. Not sure with all of the projects I have going on right now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

_He watched from behind the doorframe as his step sister kissed his best friend. Her arm wrapped around his neck; his hand held onto her waist. _

_His heart dropped as he watched as her lips touched his. How could he? His own best friend betrayed him; it wasn't really betrayal though; he hadn't told him that he liked her. The thought of his reaction stopped him every time he made an effort. _

_He slowly slipped back into the room, hitting his head repeatedly on the wall._

_Why was he so afraid to tell her? Why wasn't he good enough for her? Why was it that she could like a guy like Sam and not one like him? Why? _

_He rubbed his forehead slightly. He peered back into the kitchen. They were still there, though they had stopped kissing. _

_He smacked himself in the head. He was undoubtedly in love with Casey McDonald. _

Derek smiled as he laid there in the hospital bed. He didn't move, nor did he flinch when the nurse came in to give him another dose of morphine. Casey was next to him, her hand gripping his, her head rested on the edge of the bed. She had fallen asleep after she came back.

He knew something was wrong; he knew she had seen something that upset her. Her face was pale; her eyes had sunk in when she walked into the room. He was supposed to be asleep, the morphine was supposed to put him at ease; make him loopy. It didn't seem to have that affect on him anymore. He was a hockey player after all. They practically became immune to the stuff. She didn't know that he was awake. He made sure of it. He had slightly opened his eyes enough to see her. Though he yearned to hear her yell at him, he still kept to himself. She had gone through so much as it is; no need to add more stress to the pile.

She squeezed his hand, and then slightly let go. She was still asleep; she seemed to be dreaming of something. He only slightly squeezed back before closing his eyes again. Sleeping would've come so easily if he let it. He didn't want to go back to sleep; he didn't want this to end. She remembered after all of this time. His Casey was back and he didn't want to loose that.

**Casey**

"Mom, what's going on? What happened?" Lizzie hadn't said anything; she just looked at the floor. Nora was curled up in the waiting room chair; her knees pulled up to chest, her arms wrapped around them.

"Lizzie," Casey went over to her. Lizzie didn't respond. Casey grabbed her shoulders and slightly shook them.

"Talk to me Lizzie, what happened?" Lizzie looked straight into her eyes. Sorrow and guilt was present.

Casey flinched backwards. She had never seen Lizzie like this.

"He's dead Casey and it all your fault." Lizzie smirked in disgust.

"Who's dead?"

"Your fault." Casey seemed drawn back; who was dead?

"Who is dead Lizzie, who is dead?" Lizzie smirked again. She didn't seem upset anymore. This time she seemed as though she were enjoying Casey's turmoil.

"Derek, that's whose dead, Derek." Casey looked at her questionably.

"That can't be possible; I just saw him a few minutes ago." She said. Nora let out a sob from behind her.

"You killed him Casey, you killed him." Casey turned around to see Marti standing there, Derek's jacket in her hand. There was a deep red maroon color splattered across the back of it.

"No, Derek's alive. I just saw him. Emily- Emily said that he was okay." She said. Marti didn't move. She just looked at Casey. Casey grabbed the jacket out of Marti's hand and held it close to her. It smelled like rusted metal; blood.

"You did this to him." Lizzie said again from behind her. Lizzie was pointing to a bed being rolled away. Casey watched it intently before walking up to it. It was a body, she could tell from the silhouette. The body was covered with a white sheet.

She slightly pulled the cover down from the body exposing a face; a face so familiar to her.

"No," She barely got the words out of her mouth.

"No, Derek, you can't be dead. I just saw you. You were okay. They said that you were okay!" Derek didn't respond. His eyes were open; staring hauntingly at Casey. He didn't speak, nor did he blink. He just started; as though he were to blame her.

"Derek, Answer me!" She ran her fingers over his cheek. They were cold, unsettling almost.

"You should have listened to him." She turned around only to see Edwin standing there. A gash ran across his cheek. He was bleeding though it didn't seem like he noticed or cared.

"Listened to him?" Edwin didn't say anything. He didn't move. None of them moved. Time seemed to stand still, like someone had pressed pause on a movie.

"You did this to me Casey. This is all your fault. I loved you and this is how you repay me." Casey shot her head behind her. The body was no longer on the bed. Derek was standing beside it, his face as pale as before, his eyes dark with hatred.

His body was well built and yet he looked brittle and broken. Blood was seeping out of a gash in his forehead. His arms seemed twisted in unnatural ways.

Casey just stood there; silent. She felt as though she was going to throw up. This wasn't the Derek she had just left in his room.

"No Derek, What happened? What's wrong with you?" Derek's eyes blazed with anger. He didn't do anything. He only used his words as weapons.

"You will pay for this; you will feel the hurt I have felt for you." With that Derek lunged forward and grabbed Casey by the neck.

"No!" She tried to pull his arms free.

"n-

**Derek**

"No!" Derek's eyes shot open. He felt Casey tug on his arm violently.

"Casey." He said sleepily. He looked at Casey, noticing that her face was wet with tears.

"Casey! Wake up." He said more alarmingly. He sat upwards though his body screamed in disapproval.

Casey only yelled more; this time frantically wheezing along with he. She couldn't breath and he knew it. He quickly pressed the emergency nurse button before shaking Casey again.

"Case- Case wake up!" She didn't wake up. She was still gripping his hand.

He looked at her for a moment. He could tell that if he didn't wake her up, she would suffocate. Emily ran into the room; a clipboard in hand.

"What happened?" She questioned. Her eyes widened as she looked at Casey.

"Derek what happened to her?" She asked. He shrugged before looking back at Casey.

He paused in a moment in realization. He knew he had to do something to stop her. She was literally killing herself without even realizing it.

He swung his hand forward; cringing as his palm made contact with her cheek.

"Casey." Casey's eye fluttered open. Her eyes were puffy with tears. She looked scared; instantly pulling her hand away from Derek's touch.

"Casey what's the matter?" Derek asked, still getting over what had happened.

Casey sat there silently; rubbing her neck and wiping the tears from her face.

"What happened?" He asked. He reached his hand out and touched the cheek he had slapped. She instantly pulled away from his touch.

He looked at her and then at his hands. What did he do?

**Hope you enjoyed it. What do you think will happen next? **

**REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**

**I will update after 6 or 7 reviews. =P**


	33. The Call

**READ THIS FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait. For anyone who was confused, Derek's Part was what was happening in real life at that moment. Casey's part was actually a dream. The chapter before that was also apart of the dream Casey was having. Sorry for all the confusion. Anyways, I was wondering..anyone know how to make a trailer? I would love to see someone make a trailer for this story, wouldn't that be cool? I was thinking anyone who makes a trailer not only gets a place in my profile, ill try and in cooperate them into the story. If you do make one, just pm me and ill take a look at it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

He swung his hand forward; cringing as his palm made contact with her cheek.

"Casey." Casey's eye fluttered open. Her eyes were puffy with tears. She looked scared; instantly pulling her hand away from Derek's touch.

"Casey what's the matter?" Derek asked, still getting over what had happened.

Casey sat there silently; rubbing her neck and wiping the tears from her face.

"What happened?" He asked. He reached his hand out and touched the cheek he had slapped. She instantly pulled away from his touch.

He looked at her and then at his hands. What did he do?

She didn't say anything, nor did she move. Her mind flashed back to the dream, the nightmare. Everything was so different, so grim. It seemed so real, so lifelike. The emptiness it left was still fresh in her chest.

He looked at her, analyzing her face, her expression. He looked at her cheek and then at his hand. She had reacted this way because he had hit her. He had raised his hand to her, something he promised himself he would never do.

They only stared at each other for a moment before Emily move Casey away. She knew something was wrong; Casey wouldn't have reacted like this. She would have wanted an explanation for the slap. Instead she stayed quiet.

In the hallway of the hospital

"Casey what's wrong?" Emily said. Her face was expressionless though you could see the stress was getting to her.

Casey only stared intently at Emily.

"Casey!" Emily shook her a little. She still didn't do anything. She seemed to still be in shock.

The picture of Derek dead in the bed flashed over and over again in her mind as though it was like a broken movie.

His pale face, his lifeless body. His sunken eyes, his broken smile. They all flashed over and over again.

Her fault. That's what they had said. They had said that it was her fault he had ended up like this, that he was dead because she did something.

"Casey McDonald if you do not answer me right now, I will admit you to the pych ward." Emily's voice was stern but seemed to get through Casey's daydream. Being taken away from Derek would only make things worse.

"Huh?" She looked questioning at Emily.

"Why were you acting like that in there?"

"I-I its nothing. I just had a nightmare that scared me." It wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Her face softened for a moment before tensing again.

"You didn't feel that did you?" Casey looked at her for a moment before realizing what she was talking about. Her cheek stung now that she realized what she was talking about.

She brought her hand to her cheeks and rubbed it.

"Yeah, I know what he did. I really and honestly don't care, just as long as hes-hes safe and healthy." Emily looked at her questionably before nodding and walking off.

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

Casey sat beside Derek as he slept. She didn't bother to look at the clock; she knew it was late, later than she would have normally gone to sleep.

She sat in the chair beside his bed, her hand still in his; she had tried to move it only to fail as he gripped it in his sleep.

She yawned a few times, almost fell asleep in the process. She didn't want to sleep; not if that was what was on the other side of her eyelids. Over the past few hours she has hummed to herself, counted the dots on the ceiling; she even went as low as trying to get a hold of Lizzie to bring her a book.

Now she was reduced down to staring at him. It didn't hurt that she was able to do this, it just got extremely boring.

His face was so peaceful. He was facing her direction, making it easier for her to see him.

"Casey go to sleep." His voice had surprised her; she expected him to be in a deep sleep.

"You're awake?" She said. Her voice was raspy; barely comprehendible.

He opened his eyes; the chocolate brown glistened in the fluorescent light.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He looked passed her in shame. She squeezed his hand. He scooted his body over, grimacing in pain. On Que he patted the area he cleared. She smiled and laid down next to him.

"You did what you had to do." She didn't want to tell him about the dream, what had happened in the dream. She just wanted to forget about it though she knew that the images would be haunting her.

"I wish I didn't have to." He said. His voice was getting heavy, his words slurred almost.

"Just go to sleep; we'll talk in the morning." He only nodded slightly before falling asleep, a light snore escaping his mouth.

Casey slid out of the bed, grabbing her cell phone out of her coat pocket.

She dialed the numbers she had become so familiar with during the times she had nervous breakdowns.

Ring; ring.

"Hello?" The voice was tired; she looked at the time. She hadn't realized that she called so early.

"Hi, its me Casey." The other line went silent for a moment.

"Casey, you do realize what time it is, right?" She laughed a little. He always knew how to make her feel better.

**Who did she call? I wonder….anyways. REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS! Try and get those trailers out there, im going to be waiting for them. =P**

**I will write after 6 reviews. **


	34. You Have Got to be Kidding Me

**Okay okay, I know most people think I just fell off the face of the planet but I didn't. I know I know, I really don't have any explanation as to why I didn't write, I guess I got lazy and school really just packed onto me. Im hoping I can get back into writing. I already have sequel ideas in mind, its dasey with a twist, I am sure that all of you will love it. Im still hoping for that trailer to come around. I didn't get any yet =( I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope if im not too tired ill have another chapter up…**

**REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

**READ END QUESTION AND ANSWER IT!**

**Casey's POV**

Derek was being discharged that day and honestly I couldn't have been more scared. What if I do something that gets him in trouble? What if I cause him more grief that I already have?

**No Ones POV**

Derek came out of the bathroom, leather coat in hand. He was hunched over, avoiding the pain of standing straight.

Casey was leaning against the wall, staring deeply at a spot outside. Her mind had wandered; filling with pools of fear and guilt.

Derek limped toward her, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"Hey." He knew something was wrong. She didn't seem like herself. She would've been fussing over the fact that he was walking instead of being wheeled in a wheel chair. Instead, she was quiet, inattentive at her surroundings.

"Hey." She was obviously tired and out of breath. He kept her eyes at the back wall instead of looking at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She only stared at him, searching.

"Nothing." She seemed detached. Unwilling to talk or actually have a conversation.

"Casey," He put his hands on her chin, directing it toward him.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me that nothing is bothering you because I know your lying." He said. She didn't flinch, nor acknowledge the question.

"I just- I just had a dream that scared me. Now…" She quickly thought for a moment; she needed something, anything to change the conversation.

"Now why are you standing; you were just in a car accident." Derek smirked behind her as she went to go and fetch a wheel chair. She immediately walked out of the room, and out of his sight.

The tears couldn't come quick enough. The fear just engulfed her. She laid her head against the hallway walls. People looked at her, and yet she didn't feel the need to cover up that fear. She was sick of trying to be strong; she couldn't handle doing this alone, dealing with this stress. She thought back to the phone call she had had last night.

**Flashback**

_She dialed the numbers she had become so familiar with during the times she had nervous breakdowns._

_Ring; ring._

"_Hello?" The voice was tired; she looked at the time. She hadn't realized that she called so early._

"_Hi, its me Casey." The other line went silent for a moment._

"_Casey, you do realize what time it is, right?" She laughed a little. He always knew how to make her feel better. She hadn't talked to him in months, not since the accident. He has no idea what was going on in her life; a surprise since she had told him everything in high school _

"_Yes I am aware of that Paul." She joked. She bit her lip. She didn't know how to tell him; it would break his heart if he knew that she had been going through this alone._

"_Well Paul, where have you been for the past month?" She asked._

_He sighed._

"_Well Case, for most of this year, I was visiting you." She gasped._

"_With-with me?" _

"_Yes, I waited with Derek. I know that its been years since we have actually talked but I knew that there was something wrong so I went to your old address; turns out I ran into your mother who told me everything."_

"_Why didn't you call or tell me? Why didn't you come and visit me after I woke up?" She was enraged and yet at the same time she was flattered. She knew that Paul cared about her but not so much that he would come out to see her in the hospital._

"_Because Casey, you have the face this point in your life alone. You are being put to a test, a test of your own strength. Both you and I know that you can make it through this, one way or another, you always do."_

"_But how am I supposed to do that paul? I don't know what to do now. I know that im going to finish up my degree, but what do I do about Derek and I?" She heard him sigh again._

"_Well Casey, what do you think you have to do?" He said. She rolled her eyes. Same old Paul; always trying to get her to think for herself._

"_The other day I met the man who hit Derek with the car." There was a silence on the other line._

"_You met the man? Where, how?" _

"_After hitting Derek's car, the mans breaks broke down. He rolled into a ditch and his car caught fire. No one found him until after he had been severly burned." Paul gasped. Casey thought for a moment._

"_You know what Paul, thanks, you actually helped me." She quickly hung up and smiled. She knew what she had to do; she needed to get justice. _

"Casey?" Casey quickly wiped the tears off her face before quickly grabbing a wheel chair and wheeling it into Derek's room.

"Im here." She said. He smiled at her before grabbing his bag and taking a seat in the chair.

"You know what Derek, I have to run down the hall to the ladies bathroom; ill be quick."

Derek only nodded before grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket.

**With Casey**

Casey walked down the hallways; a manila envelope in hand. He chin had been high, the tears had been wiped off her cheeks. She knew that today would be the day the start of the rest of her life.

She walked into the room, immediately looking at the man fully casted in a white cotton ball.

She saw the mans eyes looking at her; following her into the room.

"I told you I would get my revenge; and today- today im getting it. I hope your ass has a good time in jail." She turned away but turned back remembering the folder in her hand.

"Oh and by the way, you've been served. I'm going to sue your fu***** ass for all its worth." She smirked before turning to leave once more. As she walked out her eyes caught the man's medical chart. Her eyes glanced over it, looking vigorously for the name.

She lunged backwards.

"You have got to be kidding me."

**A/N Yay for cliffhangers =P okay so here is the question..**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Remember it can be anyone, I never really and fully said that it was a man…not unless I did, then I might have mistaken myself. **

**I will update after 5 reviews =P**


	35. She Knows

**Ok ok ok…. I am sooooo sorry I wasn't able to update for soooo long. School has been rough and its finals week. Summer is almost here so I should get some time to get onto the computer. I added another twist to the story. It is going to soon come to an end and a sequel is on its way. Im sorta disappointed that I didn't get any trailers. =( Im still hopeful… all entries are welcomes. Im again sorry for the long wait. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!!!**

**Disclaimer: As you can tell by now, I don't own LWD**

**With Casey**

Casey walked down the hallways; a manila envelope in hand. He chin had been high, the tears had been wiped off her cheeks. She knew that today would be the day the start of the rest of her life.

She walked into the room, immediately looking at the man fully casted in a white cotton ball.

She saw the mans eyes looking at her; following her into the room.

"I told you I would get my revenge; and today- today im getting it. I hope your ass has a good time in jail." She turned away but turned back remembering the folder in her hand.

"Oh and by the way, you've been served. I'm going to sue your fu***** ass for all its worth." She smirked before turning to leave once more. As she walked out her eyes caught the man's medical chart. Her eyes glanced over it, looking vigorously for the name.

She lunged backwards.

"You have got to be kidding me."

**With Derek**

She was taking too long. Who was he kidding? This was Casey he was talking about. He would be lucky if she came back in the next fifteen minutes.

Ring, Ring.

He gently pulled his cell phone out of his coat pocket slightly grimacing at the pain. He looked at the number; unknown caller showing up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Derek Venturi?" The voice didn't sound familiar. How would someone get this number?

"This is he." He answered showing no emotion in his voice. Whoever this was didn't sound like they wanted to sell him something.

"I'm going to ask you to do something; do it right and no one gets hurt; do it wrong and consequences will be issued." Derek slightly smirked. Who was this guy? Do wrong and suffer the consequences? That didn't sound scary at all.

"Suffer the consequences? What do you mean?" He asked trying not to sound cocky.

"Anyone you knew anyone you love; I swear I will kill them all."

"And what is it you want me to do?" He asked. He definitely wasn't falling for what this guy was saying.

"If you are to ever find out who put you in the hospital, you will not try and contact them. You will not threaten to sue, you will not confront them. You must forget about this." He slightly smirked again.

"That's it?" Who was this guy kidding?

"That's it." The voice was bland, stripped of any emotion.

"And what if I don't do this?" Derek began playing with a loose piece of string from his jacket.

"Then ill kill her." The sound of whimpering came from the other side of the line.

"Derek? De-rek!"

Derek immediately shot up from the wheelchair. Even the pain in his leg couldn't stop him.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER?!" Derek yelled into the phone. He so desperately needed to talk to her. Where was she?

"Now, now Derek; lets calm down. I wont hurt pretty little Casey if you just follow what I say." Derek was furious. He did everything in his power to keep the curses down.

"Touch one hair on her head and ill kill you." He said in a low whisper. A growl slightly escaped from his lips.

"I have your word on this. Go back on your word and I will find her and kill her." Derek paused for a minute. Something about that sentence didn't seem right.

"Wai- The other end of the line went dead. He immediately hung up before dialing Casey's number. She had to be okay. After all they had been through; she needed to be okay.

**With Casey**

Ring; Ring

The phone sat clenched between her fingers. She was unable to move, unable to speak. After all of this, how could he have done this? After all they had been through, how could he have done this?

Ring; Ring.

She didn't bother pick up nor look at who had been calling. They would have to wait. This was too much information for a person to know. This was too much for a person to handle.

Part of her wanted to kill him; get her revenge on what he had done to her family, what he had done to her. The other half of her wanted to rip up the paper and see if he was okay.

No. She takes that back. He deserves all the pain and suffering he is going through. He deserves to be lonely.

She slightly looked back at the bed. He knew that she knew who he was. The atmosphere in the room had changed. Fear; revenge; hatred. They all mixed making the air thick.

Casey walked out of the room, her heels clicking down the hallway.

**With the Man in the Cast**

She knows who I am. The words rewound over and over again like a broken record.

He watched as Casey walked out of the room, listening as the click of her heels faded.

**With Derek **

He slammed his cell phone closed before redialing it.

Where the hell was she? Why wasn't she picking up?

"The person you are trying to reach right now is currently unavailable; please leave a message after the beep." He waited for the tone.

"Casey, its Derek again; where are you? Are you hurt? Call me as soon as you get this message." He hung up again. He slightly began pacing though his leg dragged along. The pain was gone; adrenaline was now replacing it; numbing his body.

"Derek?" Derek turned toward the door.

**A/N I know I didn't tell you who the person was. Im still looking up last names and whatnot. Anyways, REVIEWS are always welcome and im still waiting on that trailer.**

**=)**


End file.
